Bad nights go a long way
by Shievi
Summary: Mikes snoring keeps Max and Kevin out their sleep and it wouldn't get any better when there is a Nighlock attack. And it can go a long way before they made it up. And things gets worse when Max is gone
1. Sleep Tight

It was a very quiet night. The birds were sleeping in their nests, the rabbits were sleeping in there holes. In the Shiba house was it almost silent. What you can call silent. Mike snorted and there were two Rangers anything but happy.

Max turned on her side and faced the wall. This was so irritating and annoying. Mike sawed exactly a forest with his snoring. Max sighed and turned back. Jayden was on the other side of the room.

He could sleep at least. How, she don't now.. The reason Max shared a room with him, was because no other room was free. And Max could hardly took Mentor's room.

She sighed again and looked at the clock, 2am. Another loud roar sounded from the other room. Max took her pillow and placed it on her head. Why Mikes room has to be next to her's room.

Actually, she could not complain. The roommate Mike had , was suffering more. He sat on his bed. Mike really had to stop snoring. It would be no good if he got no sleep. Mike turned to his side. Moment it seemed that he had stopped, but no. He was snoring as usual.

Kevin went to lie down again. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A new hour passed and still he didn"t sleep. Kevin took his pillow and threw it to Mike. Mike moved and it seemed that he woke up.

Mike rubbed his eyes and turned on his stomach. It was quiet for a moment. Kevin drew a smile. "At last" he thought. Just as Max did. She closed her eyes.

She sat bolt upright when a loud new ronk came from the room. Angry she pulled the blanket over her and cursed Mike.

The sun rose and there was life again in the Shiba house. Jayden, Kevin and Emily were the first awake. As usual. They sat at the table. To eat their breakfast. Mia came in moments later followed by Mike. He stretched.

"I slept great," he said. Emily and Jayden agreed. Kevin just grunted.

"Morning mood" Mia smiled sleepily.

"You do not sleep with a tree saw in the room," Kevin snapped. Mike grinned, but looked offended at the same time.

"Weren't you used to it?"

"You will never et use to that." Kevin took his bowl of cornflakes and left the room.

Mike crab in his hair as he stretched himself again.

"Max is not awake yet?" he asked. Jayden shook his head.

"She was still asleep."

Then I wake her," Mike concluded.

"I do not think ..." Jayden could not finish the sentence, Mike was already gone.

"That will go wrong" Emily said as she took another bite. "Shall I go get popcorn?" Mia asked.

Mike shook Max arm. "Wake up," he said. Max groaned and hid herself deeper into her mattress.

"If you want to play it so." Mike got a bucket of water.

"Good morning!" he shouted as he poured the bucket of water on Max. Max flew when she felt the cold water.

She glared at Mike. The few hours of sleep she had received and now the cold shower. Mike would pay.

"You're dead!" she hissed.

Max ran after him. She left traces of water after her and the others were laughing when they saw her passing.

Max gave them some dirty looks, without stopping runnig after Mike. She would catch him and make him pay.

Mike ran into the boys bathroom. Thinking that he would be safe. Not so. Max had no fear to come into the bathroom.

"It was just a joke," said Mike. He knew where Max was able to. Max made a fist of her hand.

"First keep me up all night with your snoring and then you wake me with icy water. What a joke. "

She came closer. Jayden, Mia and Emily had her followed.

"Max, do not do stupid things," said Mike. He got a little scared.

"I said it will go wrong," Emily whispered to Mia.

Max stood in front of him.

"Time for pay he price," she said. Mike closed his eyes, waiting for a hit but there was no hit.

Instead, he felt something cold on his body. Max had put the nozzle opening and held it to him.

The other laughed uproariously.

"Well done, Max" Emily cheered. Max herself had a big smile.

"Stop, please, stop, that's cold."

"It is, next time think twice." She turned off the water and let a shivering and soaking wet Mike behind.

Mas took a towel in the girls badroom. She just wanted to change herself when the gasped sensor went off.

'Yep, it's a really nice morning'

* * *

><p>This story I make up together with Estrellagirl101<p>

Hope you like it


	2. Sleepless Kicks

Max grumbles something under her breath, she then followed the others to the living room. Both her and Mike left a trailed of water behind them.

"Near the Harbor about 3 minutes away from the pizzeria" said Ji. All of them nodded there heads, then they started to run to the place morphed.

Max may have gotten revenge but that didn't mean she wasn't still mad at Mike. They soon entered the harbor and saw everything was already sliced.

"Hey Slice creep!" yelled Mike. Max and Kevin rolled there eyes.

"Why hello rangers, do you care for your rangers sliced horizontal or vertical?" asked the Nighlock.

"Hey I already got out of school I don't want to go back again" called Mike. They started to fight.

"Hey Max and Kevin your guys circle around him then ill hit him in the back!" called Mike. Max and Kevin then charged the Nighlock, they didn't do what Mike asked but they weren't ready to be happy happy with him yet. Soon the Nighlock hitted them, which caused them to demorph.

"Well this been fun but im drying out" said the Nighlock and left.

Both Max and Kevin groaned, then they both got up. Max was once again wet.

"Why didn't you guys do what I said?" yelled Mike.

"Mike..." said Emily trying to calm him.

"No, we could've destroyed him!" yelled Mike, Max curled her hands into a fist getting irritated. Kevin sighed.

"Listen Mike, were sorry ok we.." started Kevin but Max held up her hand.

"Wait what? Were sorry? Maybe you but not me" said Max, Mike crossed his hands over his chest.

"You know what? Im sorry that we didn't destroy that thing but im not going to apologize to you!" screamed Max and pointed her finger to Mike then stomped off. T

he rangers went after her and found her already changed and was training by herself. She didn't want to yell or snap at her friends so she didn't talk to them, she would talk to them when she is cooled off. For the rest of the training time Max trained by herself.

"Hey Max wanna train together?" asked Jayden, Max sighed but nodded her head. They began to train but soon she was falling asleep, she then tripped and Jayden caught her in his arms. She then fell asleep in his arms.

"Oh Max don't d..." began Kevin but then he collapsed into the floor.

"Lets get these too into the house" said Antonio.

Antanio and Jayden pulled Max and Kevin into the infirmary room.

"We should have pulled them in here a while ago" said Mia. They laid them on the beds, and headed outside to finishing training. When Kevin woke up he didn't feel any better, then he woke up Max.

"Why did you wake me up?" she snapped. Kevin glared at her. They both got up and headed outside. They saw everyone training and decided to train with them.

Max went for the dummies while Kevin went to meditate. Since both of them slept they had new energy inside themselves.

"Hey Max im glad your awake" said Jayden. Max just shrugged her shoulders not looking at him. "But you should still be at the infirmary room" asked Jayden, Max sighed irritated and looked at him.

"Nah im good" she said then went back to hitting the dummies.

"Um ok…." said Jayden, he then walked back to the group.

"So what did she say?" asked Emily.

"She said no, I think something is wrong" said Jayden. Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe there just grumpy about something." Mia said. Mike then went to Kevin to see if he wanted to go back to the infirmary room.

"Hey Kev you should get some more sleep?" asked Mike holding out a hand to him. Kevin grumbled something under his breath.

"Why don't you annoy someone else green bean" shot back Kevin. Kevin then walked over to Max and started to talk to her, Max looked back at them and nodded her head, then crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her stick then walked of with Kevin.

"Were are they going?" asked Emily.

"Are they going back to the infirmary room?" asked Mia, Jayden shook his head then walked over to them. They were inside and Max was in their room while Kevin was reading.

"Hey Kevin Ji said to still be in bed" said Jayden.

"Well maybe he should start take caring of himself" said Kevin then got up and left to his room. Jayden sighed, he then walked to his room.

"Max get outside your time in the infirmary room is not over yet" said Jayden.

"Make me" she snapped back then putted on her earphones on. Jayden then grabbed her ipod and held it over him. She crossed her arms over her chest and yelled in frustration, she then got up and glared at him and left.

"Way to go rojo" said a voice. Jayden turned around and saw Antonio leaning against the door way.

"I know.." grumbled Jayden. The rest of the day Kevin and Max avoided them and didn't talk to them finally Mike cracked.

"Ok I get it! Your upset with me for keeping you up all night! But don't give us the silent treatment" yelled Mike. Max and Kevin just rolled there eyes then left the room. Mike yelled and fell on the couch.

"Nice try…" sighed Emily.


	3. A bad Memory

Max stomped off outside while Kevin followed her.

"Should we stop acting this way?" asked Kevin.

"Oh you were acting, well I wasn't" snapped Max, Kevin sighed, he then sat down next to her.

"So your not ready to forgive him?" asked Kevin. Max shook her head.

"He poured ice cold water on me, and plus I got no sleep" said Max, Kevin then putted his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Max im still angry at him but we may need to lay off" added Kevin then he stood up,

"Think about it" he finished then went inside. Max sighed, she then though about her when she was a child, they must have had fun when they were kids but not her.

She may be confident now cause when she was alone she did everything by herself. She never made any friends, she even lived by herself. Her parents never got along.

They would always fought and hitted each other, that's why she wasn't scared, cause seeing your parents hit each other, now that's scary. She never told Emily this, that's why she always went to her house, she remembered the day were she decided to leave the house for good.

_Theyre stood a little girl with long straight blond hair packing her things._

_"Im sick of this place!" yelled the girl, she then went out the window, there was her parents still fighting and also the police has just arrived. She let out a tear but then went to the woods. Then she met a horse… Mystery._

_"Hey there girl, are you getting away too?" asked the girl. Soon the girl and the horse started to make there way out the forest and soon there was a barn in front of them. Then a little girl with curly blond hair came running to them._

_"Max you're here!" she screamed and hugged her._

_"Where's aunt?" asked the little girl._

_"She couldn't make it but told me I can visit for awhile" said little Max._

_"Oh ok" said little Emily._

_Later that day Emily's parents and Max were talking then the phone rang._

_Emily's mom answered it then looked at Max._

_Ok" she said then hung up._

_"My sister is dead.." whispered Emily's mom. "Your staying with us" she begann, but then Max grabbed her back pack._

_"Im good, ill visit!" called Max then ran out, she garbed Mystery latch and started to run._

_"Im not going back!" she cried then left._

Max opened her eyes. She remembered that day all to well. She was surprised to find a few tears running down her face. She wiped it off and stood up, she was not going to be weak. She was surprised that Emily's parents didn't stop her or tell Emily. Then just as cue Emily comes out.

"Max are you ok?" asked Emily.

"Im fine" Max snapped.

"You know you need to calm down, Mike didn't mean to keep you up" said Emily,

Max looked the other way, she almost forgot about that, she was to angry with her parents.

"Yea yea I know" growled Max. Emily stepped back a little bit.

"Your not the Max I know" she whispered.

"You don't know me at all" hissed Max, then she got up and left.

"She was not in the mood to be cheered up. She then went to her room and stared at her picture it was of her and her parents she then threw the picture onto the other side of the room and it hit the wall next to the door. Just

then Jayden came in as the picture frame shattered.

"Max why did you.." began Jayden as he bent down to pick up the photo.

"Don't bother, its just junk" said Max then left. Jayden picked up the photo it was a picture of Max and her parents.

He looked back at Max, why did she do that? Max was hiding something form them…


	4. Kevin makes up and Max is scared

Max sat in her and Jaydens room and . She was murmuring. She still do not speak against the others, just like Kevin.

Kevin sat in the room with a book. This enabled him to dodge all the others the best. Outside Mike who slept every night here. Mia and Emily were not in the room with him.

They tried to speak when they saw him outside the room, but he walked right past them. While none of them really had anything done. It was Mike and not the others. But Max was still angry so ...

Mike entered. Kevin shot his eyes at me briefly and then he focused again on his book. He felt how uncomfortable Mike felt.

Mike let himself fall on his bed, sighing. He looked at Kevin and then back to the wall. The silence in the room was killing.

Mike knew he had something to say. He did not know what. But he knew if he wanted to make up again with Max, he had first to make up with Kevin. Mike turned to his side. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Inside," Mike said, because Kevin did not bother. Mia's head appeared in the room.

"Hey, Mia, what's wrong?" asked Mike. He saw Mia's head turn to Kevin, who does not even look up.

"Kevin?" Mia asked. Kevin hit to a page.

Mia bit her lip.

"Kevin," she tried again. She received no response back.

"You know, I also can play like that. You're a bastard and I never want to see or speak you again! " Mia yelled. She slammed the door. Kevin looked at the door.

Mike sighed and sat right up. He had to do something and he knew it.

"Why do not you speak to her?" he asked. Kevin glanced at him and then began to read again.

"You know, at this point Mia is right. You have the right to harm me, but not her or anyone else. "

Mike got up, took his pillow and blanket. Kevin followed him cautiously with his eyes.

"You're ruining your friendship with others, especially your friendship with Mia. Don't blame me later because of that. And do not worry, you will sleep tonight. I sleep in the seat. " Mike opened the door and left the room.

Kevin threw the book at his side. Mike was right. Max was angry at the others, but he no longer. He rubbed face sense.

He got up and left the room. He had to apologize to Mia and then he was going to talk with Mike. He knocked on the door of the girl's room. There was a very soft answer.

He opened the door. The room was pretty well dark. Still, Kevin could see two figures. "Emily, Mia?" he asked.

There was no answer, instead one of the two stood up and pushed Kevin roughly out of the room. It was Emily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Difficulty restraining her voice.

"Apologize." Emily snorted.

"You apologize, really, and why so suddenly?" She walked around Kevin as if she wanted to solve a myterie.

"That I've been a bastard and an idiot and I had no right to do so against you or the others."

Emily strip a playful smile, but Kevin could not see because she stood behind him. "You know so," she said. Hard not to laugh.

"Well, I see no reason for you not to enter." She pushed Kevin hard inside. Kevin shock of her sudden reaction that he could not keep his balance and fell to the floor in the girls room. Emily turned on the light on and pulled the door shut.

Kevin rose. He saw Mia sitting on her bed with her back towards him.

"Mia?" asked Kevin. She ignored him as he had done. "Mia, listen, I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm a bastard and you have the right never to see or speak me again. "

He swallowed. Hoping that something would help. "But that's difficult because we work together to defeat the Nighlocks and .." He got no further. Mia had quickly turned around, jumped off the bed and flew him around his neck.

"Glad you're back," she said. Kevin was shocked again. He had not expected this reaction. He pulled himself from his confusion and his arm wrapped in turn around her.

"But you must still make amends," she said, when she released him.

"How?" asked Kevin.

"Do I have to think about it, but you will hear it." Kevin drew a smile. Two people done, one to go

Max was in deep thoughts when Jayden came into the room. Her head tucked into her knees. The memories were not so snapped out from her memories when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Jayden in front of her.

Would you talk to me? " he asked. She looked at him, but not answered. "I do not know what exactly I did wrong. But whatever it was I'm so sorry. " She did not replied. No, instead she turned her head away and looked at the wall.

She heard Jayden walk to his bed. Max swallowed. If he only knew what's going on in her head. Night fell quickly and the silence came into the house. Max could not sleep. She remembered that Jayden had said and the memories. A tear slid down her cheek.

Kevin had apparently made up with the other, that she noticed when she swent to the kitchen to get something to drink. She had Kevin seen talking with Mike and seen laughing. She just pretended she had not seen it. But the looks of them, she had felt.

Max looked outside, she could see a piece of the full moon. The light of the full moon shone in their room.

Max so could see Jayden. He lay on his stomach with his face turned toward her. His arm was dangling down and his hand touched just not the ground. His blond hair glistened in the moonlight.

Max thought he was sleeping cute. She sat right up. She noticed that she heard nothing from the other room. Mike did not snore.

Yet she could not sleep. The thoughts kept on haunting her. She sighed. She hit her arms around her legs and rocked from front to back. A cold shiver went down her back. Not good. If she have a cold chill down her spine was danger predicted.

She looked at the moonlight on the ground, very slowly vanished. Max drew a quizzical look. She stood up very still. She walked to the window and looked out.

Dark clouds slowly came over and blocked the light of the full moon. Max swallowed audibly. All kinds of flash went through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands over her ears. She wanted that memory out of her head

_Max was a little older now, she was twelve. It was a beautiful beautiful day. The sun was on the horizon. The was also late. She was driving on Mystery. The two had a very strong bond. Max forgot everything as she rode her. It was only she and Mystery, and nobody else. The problems seemed to fly away and she was riding._

_Max drove into the forest where they had so often ridden. The trees seemed to wisper when she passed by. Mystery was running quick and Max was never afraid to go fast. She felt Mystery perfectly. Max laughed as they went faster._

_But everything changed fast. Dark clouds were incited to the once-clear sky. It started to rain. Max looked up into the air. She had often ridden with Mystery in the rain, but this time the rain was different._

_Mystery seemed to feel the buzz and stopped. She turned and began to trot back home. Max was holding tight on Mystery. The rain came quickly out of the blue and soon heard the two a lot of thunder. Max gritted her teeth. _

_She could hardly see the path in the rain. A bolt of lightning went through the air. Mystery shocked and Max started screaming when she rose on two legs. Max could no longer hold and she fell down._

_Mystery rode on alone. "Mystery!" exclaimed Max. But her words were lost in a lot of thunder. Max shuddered. She was scared. She could barely see the path. She did not know how to come home. She could not hide._

_Max turned around, she had thought to produce sounds. A howl. On a hill stood a figure. Max tried to get a better picture of the figure. There was another bolt of lightning through the air. Max gasped. On the hill she had seen a wolf._

_She had heard so many stories about the wolf. She stepped back. She stepped on a twig snapped. She swallow. The head of the wolf flashed to her. She saw his red eyes. He growled. _

_Max held her breath stopped. She was very scared. When she looked at the wolf right in his eyes, she knew she had to run._

_She turned and ran and ran as fast as her feet are allowed it. Thunder and lightning were coming together as she ran. Faster, faster and faster. A dark figure jumped over her. Max stopped. _

_She could keep herself from slipping. The wolf stood a few feet before her. Max took small steps back frightened. she tripped on a tree root and fell in the mud._

_She crawled back on until she assembled against a tree. The wolf came closer her util his face was just inches from her. He bared his teeth. The head of the wolf turned and heard a lot of stomping. Max could not help herself and looked well._

_'Mystery', said she happy. The horse knocked her hooves against the wolf. He went back and growled. Mystery went to stand for Max as a protective big sister. Max went straight. _

_She put her hand on Mystery. The horse looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes. Max knew what she wanted to say._

_"Run, Max, run," she said with her eyes. Max shook her forehead. I want to stay with you. "_

_The horse pushed her head until Max was on the right path, which is home commenced. Mystery neighing out when she felt sharp teeth in her side_

_"Mystery!" Max screamed. _

_The horse looked at her and pushed Max away. "Go, while you can," she said with her eyes. Max nodded. She turned and ran fast. She looked over her shoulder and could see the fight between wolf and horse in the shadow. Tears went down her face._

_She ran home, she had to warn her __father.__ She stormed in the house and fell on her knees. 'Mystery' she gasped. "Wolf." He took the trembling girl in his arms and put her in the seat. _

_Then he took his rifle and raincoat. He went outside. Max stayed where she was put down. She could her between the loud thunder gunshots._

_When he came back he was covered in blood. "Mystery?" asked Max. He shook his head. Max began to cry even harder. She had never put a foot ever again in the forest._

Max opened her eyes. The moon had disappeared behind dark clouds. She felt her hands tremble. She froze when she heard a howl. It went to the marrow. Max began to breathe rapidly up and down.

She saw in her mind the red eyes and sharp teeth. Unconsciously she stumbled sideways. She knelt by Jaydens bed. She kept looking outside, as she shook his arm.

"Jayden," she said. "Jayden." Her voice trembling and fearful. Jayden opened his eyes tired and questioning.

"Max?" he asked. He could see Max' face. She had a pale color and looked terrified. Jayden rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He switched the nightlight on.

To his surprise and horror he could see tears now. She trembled all over her body. Worried Jayden pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. Max was no longer angry. She hid her face in his neck.

Jayden rubbed her back. He did not know what was going on and he had never seen Max been so scared. He felt after a while how Max calmed. She was no longer shivered violently, and she had her breathing under control.

"Max," said Jayden. He pulled away gently, but still held her in his arms. Max didn't looked at him. She stared at her fingers. Knowing that she had made him anxious.

She hardly dared to ask it. "Jayden?" she asked. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Her voice was so soft that Jayden had come closer to understand her, but they were almost stuck together.

Max just got no answer and thought he did not want. She had expected nothing else, after her behavior in recent days. She attempted to stand, when Jayden pulled her closer towards him. "Of course you can," he whispered in her ear.

Relieved, she lie down next to Jayden. He pulled the blanket over them both, without letting go of her with his other hand. Max hid in his chest. She felt much safer.

Jayden hit his other arm over her back and made circles on her back. He felt how Mas completely relaxed against him. He looked down and found her asleep. He switched on the lamp and followed her into dreamland.


	5. Over come the fear

"Hey guys, where's Max and Jayden?" asked Antonio as he came down to the table. Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe there still sleeping" suggested Emily.

"Still? I mean maybe Max but not Jayden, ill go wake them up" said Mike. Kevin gave him a glare.

"Mike…" warned Mia, Mike putted his hands in the air.

"Don't worry I wont do anything stupid!" yelled Mike then headed to Max and Jayden's room. He opened the door, and stopped dead on his tracks, sure Jayden and Max were still sleeping in the same bed.

Mike saw that Max was clutching and burring her face in Jayden's chest too. They both had there pajamas on still though.. Mike sighed in relief. He then stumbled on something and fell down with a big thug.

Max woke up hearing the sound, she saw Jayden, she got up and looked around and saw Mike on the floor. She nudged Jayden, he then woke up, she closed her eyes and remembered yesterday night.

"Stupid Wolf.." she muttered then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to change. Once she was gone Mike got up.

"Dude don't you think your taking things a little too far?" asked Mike, Jayden then began to change.

"No I'm not, we didn't do anything, she was just scared so she came to my bed that's all" said Jayden.

"Scared? Max scared? Yea right" replied Mike.

"She was! And im determined to find out why" said Jayden finishing on dressing just as Max came in. She looked out the window toward the forest, she wasn't mad but she didn't feel like talking.

"Max?" asked Jayden, she didn't look at him, she continued to stare out the window.

"Max" repeated Jayden, this time she turned to him.

"Time to eat" finished Mike, she nodded her head then went downstairs, she needed to do something, she should at least try. Just when she made it to kitchen she ran outside passing the other's.

They followed her along with Mike and Jayden. She ran outside and ran just before she entered the forest. She was shaking and trembling just like yesterday.

"Come out you coward! Come get me now!" she yelled but her voice wasn't as strong as she hoped, she then squeaked, she couldn't cry right in front of them but then she thought about Mystery. He deserved to live, not her.

"Mystery…" she whispered, then she fell to the ground, she couldn't do it any more. She had to pull her self together, for Mystery, for Jayden, for Emily, for everyone. She would train harder to kill that wolf. She got back on her feet then she putted her hand on the tree shadow she could feel that the wolf was still there.

"Ill get you!" she said then turned back and grabbed a stick and started to train.

"Max…" whispered Emily. Jayden then went over to Max.

"Max.." he began, but Max kept training.

"What was that about?" finished Antonio. Max opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she closed it then continued to kill the dummy.

"Is it about Mystery?" asked Emily, Max looked at her.

"Yes" said Max, she couldn't say anything else or she would break down crying, and she could not do that.

"Lets leave her guys, she need's to breath' said Emily. They nodded there heads then went inside.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I saw this morning" said Mike, Jayden though went to the bathroom first.

"Max and Jayden together in one bed" chuckled Mike, everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Really?" said Antonio.

"Really what?" said Jayden coming in.

"That you and Max were sleeping together" coed Emily, Jayden looked at Mike.

"Ugh.. She was scared so she came into my bed, that's all" sighed Jayden.

"Whatever…" said Mia.

"Anyway, im worried about Max" said Emily.

"Yea… there's something that she's keeping form us" agreed Kevin.

"Well she did throw a picture at the wall" said Jayden. "It was a picture of her parents and her" finished Jayden.

"You know I havent seen Aunt for like 6 years." said Emily.

"Just dropp it" said a voice harshly.

"Max..." whispered Jayden.

"Just dropp it" she repeated then left to get a drink.


	6. We are here for you

Max filled the glass to the brim. She tried to calm down. She knew that sooner or later she had to tell Emily. But not today. She could not do it. She greedily drank the glass empty, that she almost choked.

"Max?" Emily came into the kitchen. Max did not look at her. She could not. Emily was too much to think about her past. Her mother and Mystery. Tears stung her eyes, but she forced them back. She could not cry, not in front of Emily. Her younger cousin.

Emily came closer. "What happened with Mystery is not your fault," she said.

Max snorted. She did not want to talk awout that in stead she said: "If you tell the others, than I hope you can run fast."

Emily swallowed. This wasn't Max. It was a different person than Emily knew.

"I did not tell them," said Emily. She lowered her head. "Max?" she asked again.

"What happened to Auntie?" Max broke the glass in her hand. She had squeezed so hard that it broke. Emily backed away.

"I said Dropp it, I do not wanne hear another word about that." Max left the pieces lying and left the room. She bangs against Kevin. She glanced at him and then walked past him.

Kevin did not let it and took her wrist. Max looked at her right wrist. A trickle of blood flowed over her hand. "That must be attended to," he said. Max pulled away.

"It's nothing." Jayden stood in her way when she wanted to walk away. He looked at her penetrating. She could not avoid his gaze. Jayden took her hand and looked at it. He sighed.

Come, "he said and took her to the infirmary. Up there he pushed her into a chair. He took a couple of things. He sat himself down. With tweezers he took a small piece out her hand. He then decontaminated and pasted a plaster on it.

Max was silent. She did not say a word as she watched what he did. Jayden was stabbing all away when he changed his mind. He closed the door of the infirmary and went down to Max.

With his eyes tried to read Max. Max felt very uncomfortable. She did know why she felt so uncomfortable, but she was.

"Max," he said. "What's going on?"

Max looked at her hands. She whispered something unintelligible.

Jayden leaned over to her to understand. "I do not want to talk about it."

"You have to, you need to tell someone, Max. It must off your heart. "

Max looked up. She knew he was right, but she could't. The wound is still fresh. Jayden saw some tears . "I do not want to talk about it, okay!" she shouted. Jayden remained calm.

Max could not handle it. She went all red. She tried to force back the tears, but for how long?

Okay, "said Jayden. He saw that she had a hard time now. "But I'm here for you, you know that?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

Max didn't replied. She opened the door with a swing without looking back, she ran out of the Infirmary. If she stay another minute than Jayden had could see the tears running down her face.

Jayden shook his head. "Max, what's wrong with you on?


	7. Cries

Max locked the door and hid her head in her pillow. She let the tears flow freely. Glad she had make it in the room on time. Two seconds later she would have collapsed on the floor.

Max tried to dampen her cries, but she could not. She was in so much pain at the spot where her heart sat. Why did it hurt so much? She sobbed violently. She squeezed the blanket under her.

"Why, why?" she asked over and over again sobbing. Her pillow was wet from her tears. She did not know how long she had been crying, but it was long. Someone knocked at the door.

"Max?" Mia's voice sounded. She pulled herself together. She wiped her tears away. She stood up, she was shaking a little. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes red and her cheeks wet.

"Max?" sounded again on the other side of the door.

"Hold on" Max managed to bring. She took a cloth and wiped her face dry. Then she tried to minimize her red eyes. With a trembling hand she opened the door. She stayed a little behind the door.

Mia looked into the room and then to Max. "We are going to eat so ..." Her voice faded as she Max's face.

"Max, what's wrong?" she asked. Max swallowed.

"Nothing," she lied with difficulty. She felt herself start falling apart again. Mia came in and saw the wet pillow. Max followed her gaze.

"I spilled water," she said. Mia looked at her incredulously.

"I do not see a bottle or glass that you may have spilled," she said. She put her hands on her hips and turned to Max. She released the door latch.

"I'm fine, really." Mia still seemed unconvinced. Max managed not to look at her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better and saw that she looked awful.

Her lower lip trembled. Mia closed the door and pulled Max back to her bed. She rubbed her back and arm. Max hid her face in her hands.

"It's good to cry sometimes with someone you trust, you know," said Mia. Max nodded.

"But I can not cry," she said. "I must not cry."

"Yes, you can," she said. Max shook her head.

"If I do, I am weak," she said. "I'm can't be weak."

"You're not weak, everybody has to cry sometime."

Max lifted her head and looked at Mia. "I've cried." Mia looked at the pillow.

"I know, but you will feel better if you cry when someone you trust," she said.

"You fall in repetition."

"Yeah, I know," said Mia. She hit her other arm around Max and took her to embrace.

"I tell anyone that you've been crying. If you promised when you're ready, let's just committed. " Mia slowly pulled back.

Max nodded. "When I am ready," she said. Mia smiled.

"Let we fresh you up, we do not want too much attention from the other, will you?" Max smiled.

"She looks like Emily sometime." Mia thought.

Moments later, the two came inside. It went immediately silent. Everyone looked at each other and then to Max. Max long straight blond hair with brown highlights had been peeling back in a flower. Mia gave her a push to sit down. Max glanced at her.

She sat down next to Jayden and Mia sat next to her. Before anyone could say anything the gasp sensor went off.

The six ran outside, once they knew where the attack took place.

Morped they arrived on the spot. "Hello, how nice to see you Rangers," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jayden asked.

"Pain" replied the Nighlock. This Niglock had a long form. He had a wrinkled purple skin and red lips. His eyes were like raisins compared to his nose. He had four arms with one hand at one arm with only four fingers.

His legs were apart. His had not really feets, it had been two long toes split apart.

"You look disgusting out," said Max.

"Thanks, i made myself up ," said the Nighlock flattered.

Max rolled her eyes. "Jay, we can create an end before I get sick," she said.

"That's our Max," he thought. "On yourthe honor," he said.

Max took a step forward. 'Dark blade! " she cried. The blade appeared in her hands.

"Come on," challenged the Nighlock out. "But let's not bore you, Moogers attack!"

Mike sighed. "How many Moogers exist in that world of you?" he swore.

Max ran to the Nighlock. "Not too fast, girl," said the Niglock. Max hit on him, but rather that he flew back, she flew backwards.

"How can that be," said Max, as she was stood back on her feet. She ran back to the Nighlock and hit him again. Again she flew back.

"My turn," said the Nighlock. He put his hand on Max's forehead before she could react. All kinds of flash went through her head. Her suit began to fade.

"Max!" Jayden said. He was stopped by the Moogers.

She began to scream. Jaydens mouth opened when he saw what was above Max's head appeared just like the others.

They saw little Max ride on Mystery in the forest. Then they saw her father and mother. Everything went so fast they do not really know what they really saw.

Max eyes rolled back in her head when she fell down unconscious.

Max blinked. She was somewhere else. She stood on a beach where the sun is shining on her. She looked at herself and saw she was wearing a long jeans with a white blouse.

Part of her hair was fastened with a butterfly pin back and the rest of her hair rested on her shoulders. She had also sandles on. The water was not quite at her feet. Max wondered where she was. In the distance she saw a figure come to her. She tried to see who it was, but with the light of the sun it was impossible.

The figure came closer. Max recognized the person as she stood in front of her.

"Mom?"


	8. The Test's

Mom?" Max asked again, she just couldn't believe it.

"Hello Maximum" said her mother, she had long blond hair, and blue eyes and was wearing a white dress that flowed all around her.

"How….?" said Max.

"Im here to overcome your fears" said her mother, Max stepped back.

"What if I disagree?" asked Max.

"Then your stuck here" her mother replied.

"Ok" said Max she took her mothers hand then soon they were back home, the time were her mother died.

"This is one of the toughest situations I ever saw but you must over come you fear" said her mother, Max swallowed her lump in her throat.

She saw her parents fighting, hitting each other, scratching each other, it was all to painful, then she saw in the corner was her younger self, she was in a ball and had a phone in her hands. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice in the other end.

"Hello my mama and papa are fighting" said little Max.

"What kinda fighting sweetie?" asked the voice.

"Like hit each other, and scratch" said the little Max.

"Ok sweetie hang tight were on our way" said the voice. She hung up then ran to her room, and took out a backpack and started to pack things.

"Im stick of this place!" she yelled then went out the widow.

Max was about to cry when her mother held her hand.

"No do not cry, over come your fear" said her mother, Max slowly nodded her head.

"Good girl, you passed the second test" said her mother.

"Tests? What was the first?" asked Max.

"Well I prefer to call them test, oh and the first one was you not crying or hugging me when you saw me" said her mother.

"Why cant I hug you?" asked Max.

"Cause that means, you are not over it and im a ghost" said her mother, Max slowly nodded her head.

"Good know lets got to the next test" said her mother then they were in a forest, it was a beautiful day and she saw her and Mystery prancing around.

"That's it girl!" said younger Max. Soon the horse stopped the sky became gray and dim. They looked around.

Max gasped, this was the day when her hose died and that wolf almost got her!

A wolf then howled, younger Max looked at it and froze but then began to run. But the Wolf was faster, he stopped her then her horse came in front of her. He was protecting her, she just tried to pull him back.

"No Mystery its to dangerous!" yelled younger Max.

Max tried to look away but she couldn't.

"Ugh!" yelped younger Max, the wolf scratched her, the horse said go save your self. Younger Max hesitated for a moment but then ran to the house.

Leaving older Max to see her horse get eaten, the wolf bit and scratched it multiple times, then stopped and left. Her father came and picked up the horse. Max could feel anger bubbling inside herself.

"Good you are free to leave" said her mother, but Max didn't budge.

"Maximum? Your free to go" said her mother again, Max slowly nodded her head.

"Mom do you give me permission to kill that wolf?" asked Max, her mom looked down.

"Mom I need to do it" said Max but before her mother could reply she was gone. Max found her self back into the battle lying down.

"What how is that possible!" yelled the Nylok, Max groaned, she may have over come her fear but she still got scared once in a while was ok right? She looked up and saw Emily and Jayden.

"We need to get her back to the house" said Jayden.

"No im.. Ugh … fine" grunted Max.

"No your not Max, come on" said Emily, but Max just fell back down, she closed her eyes.


	9. Off the Heart

The first thing Max was aware, was that she was moved. She felt two arms around her. She opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurry, but she could see through her watery eyes Jaydens face.

What had happened came slowly back into her head. She tried to say something, but there was just a lot of moaning from her mouth and then coughing. Jayden looked down. "Max," he said softly.

Max heard a couple feets running and thought it was probably the others. She was right. Emily was the next in its visual appearance. Max pulled a weak smile.

Max noticed that they were standing still. Why did they stop. She turned her head and saw that she was not on the ground. She was worn.

She raised her eyebrows. "Put me down," she commanded.

'Max' refused Jayden.

"Put me down," she said again, louder now. She struggled out of his arms. Jayden had no choice and gently helped her to stand on the ground. Max was not very steady, but she knew to keep her balance for now.

She put her hand to her forehead. She swallowed the pain she felt away. The others looked intently at her.

"Go ahead guys," Jayden said. The others nodded. Emily remained standing. She did not wanted to leave her cousin, not knowing that she really was okay. Mia turned around when she noticed that Emily was not following

She took the Yellow Ranger's arm and pulled her away. They disappeared from sight. Jayden was still holding her, Max was happy with that, but did not let see it.

"Can we ... can we sit down?" she asked. She pointed to the brown wooden bench not far from them.

"Sure," said Jayden. He helped her to the bench. Max let herself fall on the bench and that was not a good idea. She jumped when she felt a sharp pain. She fell forward, only to be to catch by Jayden.

He put her back on the bench. "Are you okay?" Max nodded. Jayden sat beside her.

Without realizing it, she let head leaning on Jaydens shoulder. She sighed. She recalled what had happened in her head.

She had seen her mother, she had really seen her mother. Before she could stop there was a first tear on her cheek, followed by a second and third.

Jayden saw it and was immediately worried.

"Max" he panicked. "What's wrong, are you in pain?" She shook her head. She straight herself and wiped the tears away.

"I thought of something," she said. Jayden did not know if it was a good idea to ask, but did it anyway.

'Of what? "

"My mother," replied Max. She felt her fingers suddenly many more interesting, but Jayden was not buying it. He put his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Max, what ..."

"She's dead," she said before he got another word on his lips. She averted her eyes off him.

"I was eleven when she died." Max looked straight ahead. "A year later Mystery died, becaus off me, she protected me. I was all alone, "she said with quivering voice.

"And your father?"

"Yes, he, he did not really focus on me only when I came home soaking wet and told him about Mystery, he went outside with his gun. He has unfortunately not able to kill the wolf. "

Jayden slowly began to understand. "Last night, you were afraid of the wolf."

Max nodded. "I can do anything with it, but I saw him. I saw his eyes and his teeth and I could do nothing to protect Mystery, and and .. " Jayden wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.

It was finally off her heart. Max hid her head in his chest. Jayden could only hold her, but that was enough.

"I miss them so," Max wailed.

. "I know, I know. But it is all right, I promise you, it'll be all right. " He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Tell, tell it not to Emily. Please, tell it not to Emily. "

"I will not tell her" promised Jayden not stopping rubbing circles on her back.

After a while, Max pushed away from Jayen. A little shocked by her reaction, but he had not expected anything else.

Max wiped her tears away. "So stupid," she said to herself. Jayden drew a quizzical look.

"I can not be a Samurai Ranger," she said. Jayden immediately took her by the shoulders and forced her to him.

"Say that never again, understood. Never again. "

"But I cried. A samurai don't cry .. "

"Who told you that, everyone cries, even me."

"You?" asked Max

"Me. Well stop stubborn and courageous. If tears come, I will dry them. "

"But what if I fall even deeper?"

"Then I catch you." Max drew a delicate smile.

"Thank you, Jay," she said. She wiped the last tears and then gave him a punch. "If you tell the other that I've cried, I'll murder you.''

A smile of relief came Jaydens face. "Let join the others before they flipping more of concern," said Jayden.

Max nodded.

She wanted to get up, but again she felt a sharp pain.

"Do you mind if I wear you?" Jayden asked. Knowing Max she will not let it.

"As long as you do not let me fall," she replied yawning.

"I'll never let you fall."


	10. Almost Said it

Jayden had carried her back to the house but when they got home it was already dark.

"Ok Max you can get off now" said Jayden, but when he didn't hear a response, he looked over his shoulder and found a sleeping Max on his back.

He smiled, he had this strange feeling inside his stomach. He shook it off hen went over to his and her room.

"Hey Jay can you…" started Mike but then saw Max on his back, he titled his head. Mike pointed to Max but all Jayden did was put his finger on his lips he then kept walking.

He ignored the strange faces from his friends, well Emily was smiling at them

He then entered there room he laid Max down, he looked at her then was about to leave to go change when he heard murmuring. He turned around and saw Max smiling weakly at him.

"Thanks Jayden" She whispered then went back to sleep. He again smiled then left to go change, when he came back and brought some blankets.

He putted some over Max then laid down next to her. He looked at her closely, she looked so innocent when she was sleeping, only when she was sleeping though.

Jayden began to wonder what that Nylok did to her

There was something about her that he couldn't see in Emily or Mia. Then he pulled a piece of hair over her ear.

Max woke up feeling his soft touch, her eyes fluttered open and saw Jayden.

She laid her head closer to him, she felt so relaxed. Jayden saw her big brown eyes starring at him, he felt butterflies in his stomach, could she really like him back? Jayden leaned in closer but to his surprise she did not back out, but neither did she lean in.

"Max do you like …" started Jayden but then Antonio came in.

"Hey guys were having a late dinner…."started Antonio but then saw them and stopped.

"Umm sorry… just come down… when your umm done with that" said Antonio then left quickly. Jayden never really wanted to kill his best friend but now he really wanted to kill him.

"We should probably go down stairs" sighed Jayden. Max nodded her head, then they both got up and went downstairs in silence.

Max sat down next to Mia and Jayden and was straight across from Emily. No one talked, she knew they were wondering what happened, finally she putted down her fork, a little to loud though.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, she looked straight to Emily. She was going to tell her, should she ask to meet together somewhere else, or she could tell everyone and get it over with it. Hmmm ill go with the second choice.

"Emily" sighed Max, Emily nodded her head.

"Emily, I have to tell you something…" said Max, Emily leaned in closer.

"Its about your aunt, she's….."


	11. A rift

"Death." The word came very difficult over her lips. Emily's eyes wide in shock.

The others also looked at Max. But she ignored it. Emily was the only person she was focused on.

Death, as in really dead? " Emily asked. Max nodded cautiously.

"So all the lies she can not come, was because she is dead? " Max nodded again.

"So those letters I wrote and I got back, were not from aunt?" Max shook her head.

Emily's mouth dropped wide open, when Max told the story slowly. Max had also quite difficult to tell it.

She saw the images in her head every time. Jayden was holding her hand and stroked the top with his thumb. He felt her gently shaking, as she spoke.

After the story Emily looked to Jayden. "I guess sher told you already ?" Jayden nodded.

"I see," Emily said. Without another word, Emily got up and left the room. Max watched her go. She swallowed. She looked down at her plate. She was suddenly not hungry anymore.

The others remained to watch Max. "That were the things we saw above you're head" Mia noticed. Max nodded softly. Difficulty not to tear.

"And that horse?" asked Kevin. Max had nothing told about Mystery that she was actually not planning, but she were here right now.

'Mystery saved my life from a wolf, but has her own life to pay for it, "replied Max. She got a lump in her throat. She tried to swallow, but alas.

Jayden looked the others in the eye. He tried to tell them not to continue. Mike got the hint immediately. He stood up.

"I'm going to see where Emily is," he said.

"I'm going with you." Mia followed him. Antonio and Kevin were sitting.

"How about a night joging, Kevin," said Antonio. Kevin looked at him.

"Now?" he asked. Antonio nodded. He beckoned them to head to Max.

"Oh, why not, let's go." The two were off the table. Jayden looked grateful to Antonio for he himself oriented to Max. He took Max fork and put it in her hand.

"Eat," he said. "It will do you good." Max shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she refused yawning. Jayden took a comfortable smile.

"Okay," he agreed. He stood up and gave her his hand. Max took it. He pulled her up.

"Shall we go to bed, something tells me you like to sleep ."

Mike and Mia founded Emily in her room by the window. She was holding her flute. Mia shut the door when Mike put his hand on her shoulder. Emily turned her head without stopping playing.

Mike sat on Emily's bed. Mia stood beside the bed. Emily dropped her flute bags and sighed. She looked out. "She don't trusts me," she sighed. She came to the bed. She put away her flute and sat on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mike. "Max trust you."

Emily shook her head. "No, she does not." Emily turned to him.

"If she trusted me, she will told me it before." She struggled to remain calm.

"Emily, she was not ready."

"Oh, no, why does she tells Jayden than? Huh?

"I'm her damn cousin. I've known her my whole life! " Emily almost cried it out.

"Emily, you need to calm down!"

"Do not say that again, Michael. I should not remain calm. I just heard that my aunt died. Do not tell me to stay calm! "

Emily saw red. Mia laid a hand on Emily's arm. An attempt to get Emily a little too calm.

"Emily ..."

"No, Mia, I know your speeches, I am angry and that's it!" Emily pushed Mia aside and opened the door. Jayden and Max were just down the hall.

Max eyes met hers. "Hey, Emily" greeted Jayden. Emily still looked angry.

"What's wrong?" asked Max. She knew her eyes very well.

"Um, what's wrong, what's wrong, I do not know. Maybe the lies someone told about aunt, "Emily said with a shrug.

"Oh, my fucking cousin don't trust me!"

"Emily .. '

"No, do not start with your feeble excuses, I hate you!" Emily pushed Max and Jayden aside and rushed down the stairs.

"What was that?" Jayden asked when he and Max were standing next to her again.

"Emily's furious."


	12. Cousins

Max looked down.

"Are you ok?" asked Jayden putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No my cousin hates me" sighed Max then went after Emily.

"Emily…." sighed Max, she was outside in the garden.

"What?" Emily snapped, Max sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Max, but regretted saying that, of course Emily would be mad, her aunt died for god sake!

"What's wrong!" shrieked Emily, "My aunt had died, you lied to me, you didn't even tell me!" yelled Emily, Max was getting angry now.

"Well I didn't control my mom dieing! And I lied to you to not mention it, I tried to forget it! And what do you mean I never told you? I just told you!" yelled Max standing up, Emily stand up too. They were now into each other faces.

"Well importantly Jayden is more important then me!" yelled Emily, soon everyone was outside except Antonio and Kevin.

"What gives you that idea? You're my cousin!" yelled Max putting her arms over her chest.

"You told him before me!" screamed Emily, she was not letting this slide.

"Well he handled it way better then you!" yelled Max rolling her eyes, this caused Emily to get her more mad.

"You know what? I don't know you at all! I wish we were never cousins!" yelled Emily then went inside.

"You know what? Me TOO!" yelled Max then started to walk over to the bench. Mia and Mike starred at Jayden.

"I think you should umm go for a while" said Mia, Jayden nodded then left to his room.

"Ill talk to Max, you talk to Emily" said Mia. Mike nodded his head then theysplit.

Max, you know you don't mean that" started Mia who sat down next to her.

"You know what? I would usually agree but not this time, she don't know it was hard, I lost my mom, my dad didn't care about me, I lost my only best friend I had, I stopped visiting her after about 2 years ago." said Max looking at the woods.

"I feel so connected now" said Max looking at the sky.

"What?" asked Mia,,

"The darkness, its my element, I feel calm" said Max looking at the sky, Mia looked around.

"Really? I feel creped out" said Mia, Max shrugged.

"Im not apologizing to Emily though she needs to grow up" said Max harshly,

Mia stood up she could see she could not change Max's mine she hoped Mike was doing better.

"Come on Emily, she's your cousin you don't mean it" sighed Mike, Emily was in her room again curled up. He sat down next to her in her bed on the side.

"Oh I do mean it, its like her boyfriend is more important then me, she told him before me, im her damn cousin!" yelled Emily, she was now gripping on the pillow.

"Jayden is not her boyfriend Em" said Mike touching her shoulder.

"Well they sure act like a couple" growled Emily.

"Come on, Max is just sad, she is going through a hard thing now, she lost her mother" said Mike, Emily just looked away.

"Imagine loosing your sister, or your best friend?" said Mike stroking Emily's hair.

"I know I just cant believe she didn't tell me….. Im her cousin, well I thought I was her cousin…." sighed Emily.

"Well I can…" started Mike but Emily cut him in.

"I need to be alone" she said harshly, Mike got up and left. Then Kevin and Antonio came in, they all looked a little tired.

"Ok what did we miss?" asked Antonio

"Well right now Max and Emily wished they were never sisters, Emily is mad at Jayden, Max is being weird hmmm what else am I missing?" said Mike pretending to think.

"Oh…" sighed Kevin.

"Ese es mucho" said Antonio


	13. Jayden will fix it

Max and Emily ignored each other at breakfast, lunch and training. Both stubborn to talk to each other.

Max sat outside, arms over her legs beaten. Remembering what the Nighlock had done. She had overcome her fears concerning the release, but the pain was not away. Emily's words were hurt the most. Max was now all alone. She had no one. Narrow and an anxious feeling surrounding her heart. She felt so alone.

She looked into the sky. A bright white cloud came over. Max thought she saw Mystery in the cloud. She quickly shook her head. She had put her head out of Mystery. She rested her chin on her knee. She had no family anymore, so she could not think of Mystery.

She looked beside her. The training stick, she had lie it there, while training was already a half hour over. She picked up the stick. She'd need a distraction.

Meanwhile, Emily sat to sulk in her room . Somewhere in her head she found that Mike was right. Max could not have had it easy. But her stubbornness shook the thought away quickly. She was so mad now that she did not dare to play her flute. Afraid she would break him in two. There was a soft knock on the door.

Emily did not answered. Yet the door went open. "Can I speak you?" Jayden came in and closed the door.

"No," replied Emily bursts.

"A pity, but I speak anyway," said Jayden decided. He went to the door.

"I do not listen."

"You don't have too" Jayden sighed. He took a deep breath.

"I've never seen Max like this before," he started. "She was so scared and vulnerable. I just could hold her. She cried and it hurt to see it. "He paused at the memory. "She had it so difficult to tell just to me." Jayden lowered his gaze to his fingers. "It seemed that everything she saw everything again before her eyes. She relived the event. "

Emily turned her head slowly to Jayden. His words seemed to touch her anywhere. "That night when she slept with me was because she was terrified. She saw the eyes and the teeth of the wolf before her. "He shook his head.

"And now you're not her cousin anymore, bravo Emily." He looked straight into her eyes at last. "Now she thinks that she has no family, thanks to you. The whole night she had nightmares because of it. "

"It's not my fault that she did not tell me."

"She told you yesterday, because she was than ready for it, Emily! She just told me, because I was there at that time. It might as well be Mia or Kevin, damn! "Jayden felt himself trembling with anger, but still managed to keep himself calm. "Your cousin out there," he pointed out, "makes herself more put yourself down a lot by saying how a disaster, stupid and clumsy you are. We say you should stop that. But what you did yesterday is really stupid. "

Jayden got up and opened the door. "Think it over!" He slammed the door behind him. He took a few deep breaths before he made his way into the common room. Mia, Kevin and Mike were sitting there waiting for him.

"That was not really careful," said Antonio. Jayden shrugged.

"I just told her the truth," he said when he picked a strawberry from the bowl on the table. "By the way, where's Max? I also have to take a word with her. "

"Do not know," replied Kevin.

"Last time I saw her, she walked toward the wild river" Mike replied in turn.

"Max don't know that there is the river." came a voice from behind Jayden. Jayden turned.

"Oh, Emily," he said nonchalantly.

"We must find her," Emily said then. "If she is by the river, she's in danger."

"That makes you out a bit, because?" Jayden asked.

"Don't start, Jayden, Max is and remains my cousin and as cousin I know that Max was a very bad swimmer."

"Calm down, she will certainly not fall into the river," Jayden reassured.

"But if she departed from here, she would. There are tall bushes in the way, Max can be as raids if she pushed the bushes away! "Emily said not reassured. "I must find my cousin before it's too late."

Emily ran out of the house. Jayden turned back to the others. He saw Kevin and Antonio give Mike a money note of ten. "Did you bet?" he asked surprised.

Kevin nodded disappointed. "How many times in a row Emily would say cousin," Mike said laughing.

"Boys" Mia sighed as she rolled her eyes. A loud scream immediately attracted their attention. Theur headsr shot at the door as a pale Emily stormed back inside. Out of breath she wailed unintelligible things.

"Easy Emily, you have to breath' calmed Antonio. "So, that's better. What is it? "Emily raised her hand. She had a piece of fightingstick and Max Samuraizer in her hand. Jayden took it from her hands.

"It lay aside the river," explained Emily. "She's gone!"


	14. Be Gone

Jayden grabbed the samuraizer, everyone kept starring at it.

"We have to go search" said Jayden, they nodded there heads then splited it up, it was now almost completely dark, the night creatures were out and roaming.

"Mike.. This is all my fault and now Max most be scared out of her mind" said Emily.

"Emily this is not your fault" said Mike.

"Plus when I talked to her she enjoyed the dark, it was like she was connected or something" said Mia, Jayden nodded his head.

"Yes she should be connected to it, her element is dark" said Jayden.

"Guys don't you feel like someone is watching us?" asked Kevin.

"Yea…." agreed Antonio slowly.

Max quickly went back into the water, she hadn't learned how to swim, but the darkness made her more confident. She felt so much powerful in the dark. She then went under the water and climbed out slowly, the others couldn't see her since it was dark. Yea she fell, but she kinda liked it, it was cold and wet.

She starred at them, she decided to leave, she needed to leave, her cousin hated her, there was too much pain. She touched a shadow and thought about her and Jayden's room soon she was there. She didn't care if she was wet, she picked a backpack her guitar and clothes with her phone. Just her phone though not her samuraizer.

She then grabed a hat and left. She touched a shadow then thought about the lake, soon she was there, she didn't tell anyone her powers though it was her own secret.

"On my own again, no family no nothing, the lone wolf" she sighed, then she shuddered when she said wolf, it was easy for her to move in the dark, it was her element, she saw the others searching for her, she looked down.

"Cant turn back now" she sighed then grabbed a tree branch and pulled her self up, she saw the park about 1 or 2 blocks away. She then looked one more time down, then left.

"Where could she be?" grunted Kevin.

"Wait when was the last time, you remembered she couldn't swim?" asked Mike to Emily.

"Um… like 2 years ago?" asked Emily. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"That was 2 years ago Em! She could have learn to swim" sighed Mia.

"What if she did that on purpose?" asked Antonio.

"Maybe she…. She quit!" said Jayden realizing.

"She cant!" whined Emily.

"Think about it, her cousin hates her, she doesn't talk to anyone, she lost everything" said Jayden looking down.

'Oh no, it is my fault" cried Emily.

"Come on, lets check in the Shiba house, she needs things maybe we can stop her" said Mike, everyone then ran to the Shiba house. They went to Jayden's room.

"I don't see her…." said Mia.

"But I do see some puddle of water" said Kevin.

"And some of her things are gone…" added Jayden.

"Oh no, she DID quit" cried Emily.

"What do we do know….." sighed Antonio.

"I don't know.." said Jayden looking at her bed.

Max fell down on the mud, but she quickly got up, soon she was at the park, she decided to go change.

She went into a bathroom and changed into new clothes, she wore now a red zip up jacket, tennis shoes, jeans, and a black shirt with a hat. She wore her hair down though.

"Hi there, do you want to play?" asked a little girl, she wore a skirt and ballet shoes.

"Sure" said Max, she looked like Emily when she was little…. Max shook her head she got to get Emily out of her head, they were no longer cousins.

"Come on…" pleaded the girl she then took Max arm and soon they were swinging, she needed to move on, no more family just her.


	15. Be safe

"Let's go looking further tomorrow morning," suggested Antonio . The night had fallen and it was visible nasty outside.

"Tomorrow morning, why?" Emily asked panicky.

"Because it's late and exhaust ourselves is useless" Antonio gave a point. Even in the dark you could see how tired everyone looked. To find Max was not the easiest task.

"Yeah, you're right," Jayden had reluctantly agreed. Emiy with tears in her eyes, bite her lip.

"You can go, but I keep looking," Emily refused.

'Emily'

"No, it's my fault. I will and go find her. I do not stop looking! "With all the strength she had left she pushed her friends aside and she ran away determined. The large depletion, but stop looking, never. She just had to find her cousin. Semiconscious she heard footsteps behind her. Angry with herself, she ignored the steps and focused on finding Max.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she made a small jump. She took the hand down and threw the person into one powerful swing to the ground.

Ouch, thanks Em "Kevin moaned.

"I warned you." Mike came standing in the half light of the flickering lantern.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, startled. "You should be home."

"Like you, we came to get you," replied Mike. Emily shook refusing her head.

"I'm not going home without Max. She folded her arms across her chest firmly.

"You bet," said Kevin took Emily to her wrist. Emily did the same swing again. She had forgotten Mike. While Kevin was sitting on the floor groaning, he took Emily to her waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Mike!" she cried. "This is not funny, put me down!" She patted her full fist on his back.

"We can transport, Jayden," said Mike. Jayden came now out.

"Here we go," Jayden said as he turned to the disk. Back home, Mike set Emily gently. on the ground. She immediately ran to the door. "Not so fast."

Jayden stood in her way. 'You do not run away and look for Max so late. It is dangerous outside. You do not run through this door, "commanded Jayden.

"One, I do not care what you say. Two, if it so dangerous, why do not you participate? I thought you liked Max more than just a friend and than three, I was not going to go through that door. " Emily kicked Jayden in the stomach and took his sword. "Sorry, Jayden, I can not help it."

Emily turned the disk in an instant was gone. "How can she take your disk drive?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Some can do that only if you hold a strong will" Jayden explained.

"But it's also dangerous if you do not know exactly how it workd," said Mentor Ji who suddenly appeared.

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"Emily could be anywhere."

"Who, Emily fell flat on her face in a pile of leaves. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Where am I?" She patted the leaves from her as she stood. She was surrounded by trees. The sword that she had dropped lay on the ground. She picked it up.

She could feel the energy seeping out of her. She had to rest. But she could not make that. She felt a shiver down her spine. She felt views. Eyes in the shadows staring at her. She swallowed, afraid. No, she could not be afraid. Max would not be afraid.

She must stay strong for her cousin, for Max. With full courage she took a few steps forward. She heard growling. Fear swarmed into her body. Slowly she turned around. She stared straight into donating red eyes. Her breathing was fast up and down and she would scream all predictive.

Max who meanwhile had found a place to sleep, felt that something was wrong. She sat up in bed. She still felt almost calm, but somehow she had a frightening feeling. The sense of danger. She looked through the little window outside and saw the full moon, not good. Strange things always happen at full moon. She put her hand in the shadow of the moon and she closed her eyes.

She saw flashes behind her eyelids. She searched the place where the feeling came from. She opened her eyes.

"Oh, no."


	16. The wolf

Max jumped up and ran out the window, she wasn't wearing any pj's just clothes. She then flung out in the air about 4 stories high and fell on the ground. She then ran to the woods.

No no no no! this cant be happening, not sweet little Emily.

She then saw it, the wolf, the exact same one, and there was Emily cornered by it, She was holding on to the tree branch.

"Hey ugly!" called Max. Emily then saw Max, she was relieved but still scared. Max was shaking but she did not loose her strength in her voice. The wolf turned around hearing the voice.

Max felt like Mystery, and Emily was like Max.

"Emily get out of here" commanded Max, Emily shook her head, as much she wanted to go, she had to stay with her cousin.

"No" she said.

"Emily Smith! Get your butt out of here!" yelled Max, then she lunged into the wolf, the wolf scratched Max.

Emily then ran into the woods, but she saw that the wolf was putting his claws deep in her skin, then all she saw was blood. She cried, she hoped that Max wasn't going to die like Mystery. She then opened her phone and called Jayden.

"Emily?" said a voice.

"Jayden! Max, I found her and… and…. Well the wolf surrounded me, then Max came in and she's hurt come hurry!" cried Emily.

"Calm down Emily we'll be right there" said Jayden then he hanged up.

Meanwhile with Max was dying out there. The wolf had made her loose a lot of blood. Then Max took out her sword then slashed the wolf, then the wolf fell down and stayed like that for awhile with out moving. She then fell down on the floor, she just heard running footsteps before she blacked out.

"No no no!" cried Emily.

"Max…" whispered Jayden, he let out a tear run down his cheek. Mia bended down next to Max, she checked her wrist, it was ok…. But very slowly.

"Guys, we need to take her to Ji immediately" yelled Mia, Jayden then picked up Max, they then ran back to the house. They layed her down into one of the beds, she layed there pale and covered of blood. It was like watching a horror show.

"Ji…" whispered Mike, Ji then nodded and told them to leave. Jayden and Emily stayed behind.

"I see if your going to be here help me" said Ji, he then gave Emily a wash cloth with water, and he gave Jayden some medicine.

Emily then tried to clear the dry blood, but then fresh blood would replace it. Jayden finally got her mouth to open and he putted some liquid medicine.

"Ok" said Ji. He then patched some things up. Soon Max looked… some what better, her face was still pale, there was still some blood, her arm is very little in blood, her legs got scratched a lot, and on her head was a scar.

"She looks…. So broken…." whispered Emily. Jayden then putted an arm around her shoulder. They both looked at Max one more time before Ji came in.

"She doesn't look so good, we may, well she may….." said Ji but couldn't finish the last words. This cause Emily to cry, she then left not able to look at Max, who risked her life for hers even when she was mean with her. Jayden just sat down next to Max. She felt cold and saw her heart beat was slower.

Emily ran into her room, which caused the others her were in the living room too follow her. Emily fell down on the bed and putted her head on the pillow.

"Emily what happened?" asked Mike, sitting down next to her.

"M…a…a…x.., Ji said she may …. May … not make it…." cried Emily, everyone looked at each other. Emily still weep into her pillow.

"Oh Emily…" sighed Mia, she then stroked there yellow rangers hair.

"Everything is going to be ok" whispered Mike.

"What if its not? What if Max dies?" said Emily, who managed to stop crying so hard and is now crying quietly. Mike looked at Kevin and Antonio who hadn't said anything. Mike gave them a look.

"A little help here?"

"Oh… umm, I got nothing" said Antonio, Mike slapped him of the back of his head.

"Emily, you are not helping Max for thinking negative" said Kevin, he was rewarded a smile. Emily nodded her head then wiped her tears away. She looked outside, she remembered when Max would always sing to her, when she was sad, scared or lonely. But she never knew that what was Max going through though. She was left behind, even her parents knew. Emily then shuddered.

"What wrong?" asked Antonio.

"I was thinking of what happened earlier, Max was covered in blood, the wolf teeth sank into her arm, it was dark but you could not miss the red in the blood and in his eyes. I know now how Max felt" said Emily then curled her self into a ball trying to get the image out of her head. Just then Jayden came in, face pale.


	17. I don't stop

"Guys! Max Max-"started Jayden but Emily already left. They found Max in the imfermery room eyes close.

"Whats wrong?" asked Mia, Jayden pointed to the machine, her heart beat stoped.

"Oh no!" cried Emily.

"Leave please" said Ji, he then shooed everyone away.

Emily remained in front of the stand infermary. She whimpered. Her face was pale even further than first. Her eyes began to leak. Vaguely she felt someone's arms around her. She was led off to her room and there she burst out.

Jayden's world stood still. His heart was shattered and no one was able to gluing. He would never see Max smile, her stubbornness, bad mood when she wakes up. No more. Everything around him was black. He stumbled to his and Max room

Neatly covers the bed, no crease into her pillow. Jayden ran his hand over the blanket slide. He would never see her lie in her bed ever again. He would never stare at her totally lost. The tears came and he let them go. The broken image caught his attention. He thought of something.

He knelt down and pulled something under his bed. A glistening little dusty silver box. He went back to sit on Max bed and took it on his lap. He blew the dust off. He took the key of the night stand and opened the box.

In the box was a golden amulet with red edges. Max name stood gouged in the amulet. Something he wanted to give Max, but he didn't had the courage. And now it was too late.

He opened the amulet and looked at the picture there. He smiled to himself. That time would never be. Suddenly the whole house began to shake. Jayden view to hold the bed. He stuck it in his pocket when he ran out the room .

He ran to the infarmary. The door was lying on the floor and Mentor Ji was against the wall, moaning in pain. Jayden knelt beside him. "What happened?" he asked.

"M.. Max's Mentor Ji got barely out. Jayden ran into the infarmery. The bed where Max had lie on was upside down and feathers were flying around. There was a big hole in the wall near the window. The only thing missing was t Max herself. His heart leapt. Max is still alive.

Jayden made his way to the window through the mess. In the darkness he could see nothing, only some pieces of wall on the ground. He pounded his fist against the wall.

He heard moaning loudly again and again he knelt down at Mentor Ji. "Where's Max?" he asked. Mentor Ji voice cracking. Jayden saw the wound in his chest.

"Jayden!" Antonio followed by Mia and Kevin ran down the hall. 'Care for Mentor Ji, I have to find Max, "he said.

"Max?" asked Mia. Jayden nodded. He ran tinto the infarmery and jumped through the hole. "Jayden, wait!" Kevin shouted. Jayden turned. "Here!" He threw a flashlight. "Bring her back safely, Jay." Jayden nodded and ran on.

He had to be fast. He ran through the forest. Max was wounded so far she could not be unless she had used her powers and that weakened her even more. He heard a howl.

"Oh, no," he thought. He ran even faster. "Max!" he cried. "Max!" To make matters worse, it began to rain. It was not just raining , but it stormed. The howls came nearer. "Max, where are you!" Jayden cried again.

He felt she was near. Very close, but where? Jayden felt his heart go faster. He must really like her. He came slowly to the edge of the forest near the beach.

"Max!" he cried again. He heard howling again. "Max!"

He heard something, a crack, then a thud and a groan. A hopeful smile came on Jaydens face. "Max?" He saw a figure curled up on the ground. He switched on the flashlight. He shined on the figure.

"Max." He fell down next the figure. He explained the flashlight aside him. "Max?" He got no response. He put his hand on her shoulder. Max moved her head slowly. In light of the flashlight Jyaden could see the bandage on her head.

'J.. J..

"Shht, not talk," he said. He kept an arm around her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position. Max was completely soaked. Jayden looked around. He had to find shelter. He took his flashlight and shone around. He saw a cave.

He lifted Max his arms and on the way she passed out. Gently he put her down in the cave. There were a few twigs and leaves and thus he made a campfire. He put Max as close to the fire. He took his soaking wet jacket off. His shirt was dry under there.

He pulled his t-shirt out. Knowing Max will kill if she knew what he was doing. He gently took her T-shirt off, underneath she had a black top on. He slipped the shirt over her arms and over her top.

He shifted Max so she was with her head on his lap, his arms around her beaten. He could better see a view off Max. The wounds were not longer visible , but the bandage around were. She had aslo some bad bruises.

Glad he found her he struck with a finger across her face. The floor beneath him went warmer from the fire. He had to find a way to let the others know where they were, but the storm is still too hard.

He sighed. "Max, , you are me a one." He looked at her face. Eyes closed en lips pale.

"Where did you get it in your head to go away like that. You know that Emily will freak out when she finds out that you're gone, if she do not know already. "Jayden could not help but chuckle at the thought.

Jayden felt something in his pocket stab his leg. Gently he pulled a hand away and took the object sticking out of his pocket, the medallion. Fine, he had the amulet with him, but samuraizer was still at home.

Jayden sighed again. He clicked open the amulet and look at the picture.

"Is that for me?"


	18. Worried

"Ma…Ma…Max?" asked Jayden, he closed his eyes.

"Last time I checked" snickered Max, Jayden then opened his eyes and saw Max smiling at him.

"MAX!" he yelled then hugged her, she winced at the pain but smiled.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"I thought you were gone…." said Jayden at Max, Max titled her head.

"Me gone? You gotta try harder to kill the second in command" said Max. Jayden chuckled, he then saw Max starring at the amulet in his hands.

"I think this belongs to you" said Jayden smiling, but he was secretly shaking like crazy, she shook her head.

"No I don't own anything like that, way to expensive" said Max.

"Are you sure? Cause my good friend wanted to give this too you for a long time" said Jayden.

"Oh really?" said Max raising an eyebrow, she then sat up, she sat next to Jayden leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well sorry but I kinda like someone else" said Max "Even if it is the gorgeous thing I ever saw, im sticking to my guy" said Max.

"Well good" said Jayden then he leaned into her, she held her breath, but just like that, there lips touched. Her lips tasted like, strawberry lemonade, she his tasted like honey. When they pulled apart, they starred at each other, Jayden then pulled the amulet around her neck.

"Jayden, I love you" she said so softly, Jayden smiled, glad to know she liked him back.

"I love you too" he said whispering into her ear.

Back in the house, Emily was loosing it.

"WHAT! Max is gone?" yelled Emily.

"Yea she liked vanished" said Mike.

"You mean gone? Gone?" said Emily.

"Si chica! Esta no aqui es no aqui!" said Antonio loosing it with Emily.

"Ugh!" yelled Emily in frustration then went to her and Mia's room and slammed it and locked.

She then pulled out a book, it was a picture album full of pictures with her and Max. She flipped through some, one was when Max had her birthday, she spend it with her and her parents since her parents weren't really… you know what.

"I am a jerk, her mom is dead, her dad doesn't even care" sighed Emily, she then flipped and saw a picture of her and Max in a keorke place, they were singing a song for Serena. Then there was one with both of them horse back riding. There was also another one when Max was singing a b-day song for Emily.

Then there was one of Emily first day of school and Max second. She remembered that both Serena and Max helped her a lot. She then saw when they were in Halloween together. They were dressed up as cowgirls. Then she skipped to the last picture. There was her and Max saying goodbye since Emily had to leave. She finally closed the book.

She remembered that Max had dated a lot of boys back then but she seemed to like Jayden.

"Please Jayden, bring her back safely" said Emily facing outside, the storm still kept coming.

"Don't worry Em, he'll find her" said a voice, and there was Mia standing.

"I thought I locked the door" Emily grumbled.

"You did but I got a key, since this is my room too" said Mia smiling, Emily sighed.

"Anyway, im sure Jayden has already found her and there just looking for shelter" said Mia trying to calm down the blond.

"I know I know, but im still worried" said Emily still looking outside.

"I know, but try and calm down alright?" asked Mia, Emily sighed but nodded her head.

"Good I' ll be in the living room" said Mia then walked away.

"Please please hurry" pleaded Emily.

"So is this really for me?" asked Max for the 5th time.

"Yes it is Max" said Jayden chuckling.

"Sorry but I just cant believe it" said Max smiling at Jayden.

"Well it is" said Jayden kissing her forehead. Max then thought about something.

"Wait, why am I wearing your shirt?" asked Max. Jayden blushed, he knew she would ask that.

"Because you were wet, and my shirt was dry" said Jayden looking down.

"Oh ok, thanks, another question why are we in a cave?" asked Max.

"Wait you don't remember?" asked Jayden.

"I remember leaving the infirmary, but not entering a cave" said Max looking around.

"Well I found you but I was looking for shelter" explained Jayden.

"Oh.. That makes sense" said Max nodding her head.

"Again thank you soo much" said Max, then she kissed his cheek, Jayden blushed.

"Man, Emily is going to kill me" sighed Max laying her head back to Jayden's chest.

"I think she is more worried then mad" said Jayden rubbing her back.

"Not when I get home" said Max.

"But it was very brave of you to protect your Emily" said Jayden.

"Yea, well she is my cousin if she likes it or not" said Max sighing.

"But you know that wolf is not dead" said Jayden, Max nodded her head.

"I know, that's why I came out here" said Max, Jayden chuckled.

"You know using your powers will drain you more right?" asked Jayden, Max left his chest and sat up, she looked tense.

"How do you know about my powers?" asked Max, Jayden smiled.

"I read it in a book" said Jayden pulling Max back next to him.

"You're the only one who knows right?" asked Max.

"Yea, but you know you will have to tell them right?" said Jayden looking down at her, she sighed.

"I know" she said the closed her eyes her amulet sparkled in the light of the fire, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. You could still hear the rain pounding outside.

"Good night Max" said Jayden then fell asleep too.

"They should be home by now!" said Emily passing the room

"Calm down Em, your creating a draft" chuckled Mike, Emily shot him a glare.

"Shut up Michael" she said then went back to passing.

"She told you" chuckled Antonio.

"You too Toni" said Emily, Antonio whined.

"I told you not to call me that" said Antonio, while Mia and Kevin chuckled.

"Don't worry, they should be coming soon" said Kevin.

"They better" said Emily then she went to the closest window and looked out.


	19. Everything will be fine for now

The morning dawned a soft sunshine streamed into the cave. Jayden woke up and smiled when he saw Max. She lay her head against his chest and one arm rested on where his stomach sat the other was beaten around his waist. Jayden had his arms around her shoulders. She breathed softly up and down. Jayden looked out. It had stopped raining.

"Behind the clouds the sun still shines" he thought happily. The fire was extinguished and only a few axes were left behind. Max stirred when she woke up. She thought everything had been a dream. She looked up and saw Jayden staring at her.

"Good morning" he greeted. Max rubbed her eyes as she came rigth. Her hair was a mess and the bandage around her head was gone. The cut in her head was now visible. Without releasing her, he stroked a finger just below the cut.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Mm?" asked Max not fully awake yet.

"Your wound?"

"Wich, i have a lot wounds," Max smirked.

"Your head wound, it does not look good."

"That is when you stay in a cave," replied Max. Jayden looked up at her penetrable.

"Yes, it does hurt a little but not much, I swear." Jayden pulled her closer to him.

"We just have to go back." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Max pulled back.

"I can not just go back, the wolf .."

"Max, you can not do anything now in your condition, Okay. I do not want to lose you again. "He looked Max in the eye.

She nodded. "Okay," she gave in. She tried to stand on her feet . With help of Jayden she could. He slipped an arm around her waist as he wanted to keep her standy.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yes if you mean that I am going to be roasted by Emily."

"Where are they now, I can't hold it longer!" Emily had not slept all night. She'd sit counting the minutes. She sat on the wooden floor, just before the porch who was wet from the rain.

"Still awake?" asked a mocking voice. Emily did not look back. "You really need some sleep, Emily."

She shook her head. "I'll sit here until I see Max."

Mike shook his head sighing. "You're stubborn."

"I know, if you can't live with that go back to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mike said as he sat down beside her. The silence was broken by a sob of Emily.

Mike rubbed her back. "It'll be all right," he soothed. He took Emily to him. She let her head leaning on his shoulder

"But what if it is not, what if Jayden did not found her?"

"Do not think like that, we both know that Jayden will never stop searching until he finds her, okay,"

Emily nodded slowly. "I'm so scared, Mike" she sobbed.

"I know, but there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But .."

"Listen to Mike, Em. Everything is okay. "

That voice. Emily turned her head slowly.

"Maxxx! she exclaimed. She jumped up, stumbled and nearly flew into Max's arms. She knocked Max almost to the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, Emily" Max groaned. Emily let go.

"Where were you?" she asked agry when she squeezed Max.

"I was worried, don't do that ever again or I'll cut you into pieces, understood."

Max took Emily back hug.

"Got it, cous," she said


	20. Amulet

"Max!" yelled Mia, Kevin and Antonio, Antonio was the fastest so he hugged her first.

"Ouch, hey guys" she said trying to hide the pain. Kevin chuckled, Mia gave him a confused look.

"Same old Max back, trying to hide the pain" explained Kevin, Mia nudged him.

"Max" said Mike coming to hug her. She hugged back, she then looked around the group.

"Max what are you looking for?" asked Mia.

"Hey Max where did you get that? Its way to expensive" said Emily pointing her neck, now everyone was starring at it. Max blushed, but quickly recovered that.

"Where is Mentor?" she asked.

"In the kitchen" said Mike, without taking his eyes off the amulet.

"Thanks" she said, then left but on her way she took of the necklace, Jayden frowned when he saw that.

"Ok that looked nice" said Kevin looking at Jayden.

"Were did you get it?" asked Antonio.

"Wait he gave it to her?" asked Mike.

"No duh!" said Emily giggling she then pulled Mia aside.

"Ok now I think that my cousin is actually falling in love" said Emily. Mia titled her head.

"Hasn't Max ever dated?" asked Mia.

"Oh yea, but she never felt like she feels with Jayden, I can tell" said Emily, Mia looked at the house.

Max looked at the amulet, she couldn't take it, its way to expensive.

"Max!" cheered Ji, he then came and hugged her.

"Hi Mentor" she said smiling at him, he looked at her hand, it was the amulet.

"That amulet….who gave it to you?" asked Ji.

"Jayden" replied Max sitting down on a stool.

"He must really care for you" said Ji sitting down next to her.

"I guess…." agreed Max, she kept starring at it, she laid it in the table.

"You know, Jayden's father gave that to Jayden's mother" said Ji looking at Max, she looked up.

"He did?" asked Max, "But it says my name in it" added Max.

"Well this amulet, you can change the name in it, it has gone through the Shiba family for along time" said Ji, Max bit her lip.

"Jayden father gave this to Jayden's mother when they first dated" added Ji, Mentor then took it to look at it, he saw that there was a picture in it. Max looked too, it was a picture of her and Jayden in the carnival.

"Here" said Ji, he gave it back to Max. "It belongs to you now" said Mentor.

"Oh no I cant, it must be a fortune I can never take anything like that" said Max shaking her head.

"But Jayden gave it to you" suggested Ji, Max looked at it biting her lip harder.

"Think about it, while you clean up" said Ji, Max looked at herself and laughed.

"Yea that would be a good idea" she said nodding her head, she then stumbled to the bathroom. She used the walls for support since Jayden and everyone else was outside.

After she showered and changes to some clothes that done smell or have blood she felt fresh. But then she saw the amulet on her bed and her smile quickly faded.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed running her fingers through her hair. She then slumped on her bed, then Emily came in.

"Hey Max" she said then sat next to her, she followed her cousins gaze and released that Max was starring at the amulet.

"Well?" asked Emily.

"Well what?" asked Max.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" asked Emily, Max sighed.

"I don't know Em" said Max, she ran her fingers over her hair again, she was confused about her feelings.

"im confused" said Max then laid down on her bed.

"What do you mean? Isn't Jayden the one?" asked Emily, she looked at the door, she knew Jayden was there, she told him to stay there.

"I don't know, im just so confused, I never really cared a bout love" said Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Well since I got here, I putted my task on protecting you, training, and strategy plans never love" she sighed.

"But think about it" said Emily, Max sat up.

"I mean you dated a lot of boys before right?" asked Emily, Max nodded her head.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Emily.

"That's the thing!" said Max, she then grunted.

"Im just so confused" added Max she then picked up the amulet, she then got up, but stumbled.

"Max!" said Emily she then helped Max back up.

"Im fine" she said, the truth was that she felt pain rush through her body.

"Well just think hard" said Emily she then left, while Max was in her bed. She looked at the amulet.

"Ugh! I never thought love was this complicated" she said then grabbed it and left. She went outside and began to train.

"Max what are you doing?" asked Jayden who came outside.

"Training" she said then whacked the dummy.

"Max…" he sighed. Then everyone came hearing someone was training.

"Max!" said Mike.

"Im fin-" started Max but fell down. She grunted and felt the pain, she needed to be strong, so before anyone could reach her she got up and hitted the dummy again.

"Im FINE!" she said then hitted the dummy one last time.

"Max you should go back inside and rest" urged Kevin.

"Yea Max" agreed Mia.

"Maximum Ride Smith get your but inside" said Emily, crossing her arms. Max sighed.

"Fine" she said then walked inside, everyone then happy came in. But Jayden didn't miss the thing on Max neck. The amulet.

He grinned, Mike nudged him.

"Why are you happy?" asked Mike, Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

"Everything" he said then went into the kitchen, leaving Mike confused.


	21. Shadow

The gasp sensor went off. Everybody dropped everything and ran to the common room, including Max.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jayden asked.

"Don't dare to stop me," warned Max.

"Yes, it's good to have Max back here," Mike laughed when he first ran outside.

Jayden sighed as Max followed him. "Max!" he cried.

"You do not stop me."

Jayden got her. "I know, just be careful."

Max gave him a playful punch. "I always do."

The six stopped when they arrived at the park. "Him again," Emily lamented.

"Hey hey, hey, what a surprise, want to play again?"

"Valve closed, Nighlock!"

"Hey, I got a name, you know."

"It fascinates us."

"Fine, if you think can beat me, come on .

"Go Go Samurai!" they shouted in unison.

"This is going to be fun, warm up or collapsed into action?" Nighlock asked himself.

"What's he talking about?"

"Does not matter, just defeat him."

"Not too fast, shadow men attack!"

"Shadow men?" Max stopped immediately. Several shaded glided over the ground.

"Ahh!" Emily exclaimed when she was grabbed at her ankles and pulled to the ground.

"Let me go."

"Dark Storm!" exclaimed Max. A huge force of darkness swirled over. Emily did nothing but the shadows were aspirated and spun away.

"Max?" Emily asked. Much time to think was not there. Emily was again seized and carried away by other shadows.

"Lights flash!" Antonio said that Mia and Jayden free. "They hate bright light."

"I hate you, but enjoy this" With an enormous power pulse knockte he knocked everyone out Max.

"How is that possible. "Shall I explain after this. Black hole! "A huge hole appeared in the sky and shadows were all sucked into.

The enormous wind power also attracted people to it. Max left the black hole disappear before anyone else was sucked.

"You can control darkness, good," laughed the Nighlock. "Is see if you can host. Death Pop! "Max was schoot in her stomach moved by the death ray and fifteen meters far they flew through the wall.

"Ha ha," laughed the Nighlock.

Max moaned as she tried to get up. She felt something dripping over her head. Her head wound was reopened. "Impossible," hissed the Nighlock.

"Then we have to do it differently."

"Here take that" He raised his hands in the air. A strong wind began to blow. Black smoke surrounded them with his feet as he got off the ground.

He founded his hands to the Rangers demorphed helpless. "No!" Max screamed. The dark smoke flew at them. The Rangers writhed in pain.

"Your friends will be in their dark nightmares and the best part, if they die in their dreams , they die in reality. Shadows take them! "

"No, leave them alone!" Max pushed herself off the ground. The shaded lifted her unconscious friends.

Max could not do more when she return to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Important, i can't upate for awile, with shool and stuff, i will try, but can't promise anything.<strong>

**Thanx for understanding :pp**


	22. Antonio

Max then found herself in a concert. She looked around the place and saw that there was tons of peoples.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself, as she moved through the crowed, Then she was backstage. She saw Antonio who was fighting with the gurads.

"Antonio?" asked Max, but she looked down, she was wearing a small brown skirt, a plaid red shirt with a buckle, and her hair was down, and was wearing country boots.

"Max!" yelled Antonio, he then ran over to her.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around he then began to panick.

"I don't know, we gotta get out of here" said Max putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Then to much of there surprise, the crowed began to cheer,

"Antonio Antonio!" they all yelled, then they saw Emily dressed as a superstar, Mia was dressed as a peppy school girl, Jayden was a joke with Kevin. And Mike kinda like a nerd.

"Guys!" yelled Antonio, and Max. They were so excited.

"Guys do you know how we get out of here" asked Max.

"Why would you want to do that? it's the concert and you're the star!" cheered Mia.

"Antonio Antonio" they cheered along with the crowed.

"Ok here is just a guess, but I think you're a singer" said Max turning to Antonio.

His face paled.

"What! I cant sing no no" said Antonio. Max bit her lip.

"I would rather die then sing" said Antonio, Max thought about her fighting the Nylok.

"No no that's what the Nylok wants." urged Max, Antonio tilted his head.

"You gotta over come your fear" said Max then pushed him up, a guy then gave Max a guitar.

"GO on!" yelled Max, then Antonio was on stage while all of them were cheering. His face was white as a ghost now, Max then came up to him.

"Hurry!" encouraged Max.

"I..I … cant…" he chocked out.

"Come one!" urged Max, Antonio then was about to sing a note when everyone heard cries. He looked out and saw moogers attacking the people.

"Antonio! Hurry and sing I promise it would all go away if you sing" yelled Max. Antonio then looked at her then at his friends in the crowed.

"I… I…" started Antonio, but then a mooger got Max, he was choking her. Then he looked over and saw his friends gotten beaten up.

I found god

On the corner of first and Amistad

Where the west was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I Said where you been, he said ask anything

Where were you?

When everything was falling apart

All my days were spent by the telephone

It never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of first and Amistad

Antonio sang with a shaky voice. Max looked at him, her face was pale, but she smiled at him.

Antonio then began to sing more, if it ment to save his friends then he would do it.

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

In the end everyone ends up alone

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be

No way to know how long she will be next to me

Now a mooger was coming after him, he quickly sang the song faster.

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Early morning, City breaks

I've been calling for years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

You never send me no letters

You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Where were you where were you

Antonio took a look of his friends they were now stugling and some of them were having a hard time to breath. This was just like a nightmare. Now a mooger was chocking him he then sang the last parts gasping.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

When he sang the last part, all the moogers were gone.

"Antonio!" yelled Max, she then ran up to him and hugged him "You saved us" she said. Antonio blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea I guess" said Antonio, he then saw his team.

'Are you ok guys?" asked Antonio, the others looked around.

"Max?" asked Antonio, then he saw she was gone.

"Ugh were am I know?" asked Max, she then saw Mike.


	23. Mike

Max saw Mike on the curb. He looked very sad. The playful smile that she was used to, was now reversed.

"Mike?" she asked. "What's wrong?" She sat down beside him. The only answer that she got was a grunt and a lot of sighing. "Mike?"

She snapped her fingers to his eyes. He snapped out of his mind. 'Max' There was surprise in his voice

"What are you doing here, swearing, kicking or tackelen me again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now do not pretend you know nothing, eh!" Mike panted.

"I know nothing, explain!" forced Max.

"Are you become detterminant ?" Max prodded him painfully in the side. "What, no more?" Mike challenged vitriolic out.

"No, Mike, what have I done?"

"Mm, you know really nothing, eh." Max shook her head. What Mikes fear was, it had something to do with her.

"Well the thing. Jayden is flirting with EMily. Jayden kicks me from the team. You swears to me, throws all my stuff from my room, kicking me in my back, tackles and throw me out without another word," he round off.

'And Mia and Kevin? "

"They were frolic in Mia's room," Mike muttered.

"Frolic?"

"Yeah, you know, what two people do when they .."

"Iew" Max interrupted with a dirty face.

'Yes', Mike agrees.

"Wait, Jayden and Emily?" asked Max.

"What about them?"

"Are they a .."

"Yes, they are."

Max felt something bubbling inside. Suddenly there was a bell ringing. A candle was burning over her head. "Your fear is to be alone 'discovered Max. Her voice softer than a whisper.

"Mike," she said. "You have to oppose them, fight for your spot. Show that you do not pick this. "Mike just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where you going?" Max asked as he stood up. In a flash they were on a railroad. "Mike?" Mike asked anxiously. "What are you going?"

"What does it look forward to?" He was standing on the rails.

"No, you can not do that, where is the Mike that everyone decreases in video games. The Mike who always snores and keeps me and Kevin out of sleep. That person who likes to get people out of bed with a lot of noices, where is he? "Max tried to talk into him.

The two didn't lost eye contact as Max spoke the words carefully. To her horror she saw in the distance a train coming. "Mike!" she cried.

"Please, put over it. You're not alone! "

" I am!"

"Not true, you got me, Emily ..."

"She likes Jayden more;"

"No, not true. I like Jayden , She Likes you! "The last words hit him like a barrel full of barrels of oil fell on him.

"Mike!" The train was approaching, fast. "Please," begged Max. The train was now a few feet away from Mike. The train flew by. Max could not tell if Mike had jumped away or not. The same time she was totally somewhere else.


	24. Mia

Max looked around she saw Mia standing there looking around.

"Mia!" yelled Max, she then ran up to her, Mia turned around and sighed and hugged her.

"MAX! where are we?" asked Mia.

"Listen Mia, calm down you see-" started Max but then an arrow hit about 2 inches away from them. They froze.

"What was that?" asked Mia. She turned around and saw the pink ranger. She was shooting arrows at people.

"That's…. that's…. me..me" said Mia, Max just starred in horror.

"Oh no….." said Max. Then she saw the other rangers coming.

"Duck" said Max, she then pulled Mia down with her.

They saw as there team tried to kill the pink ranger.

"Mike! Get her on the sides" said Jayden.

"There trying to kill her…. Means if she dies you die" said Max turning to Mia.

"What? I cant die, we need to protect her" said Mia, then got up. They then ran up to them.

"Stop!" yelled Mia.

"Mia, you try to umm calm yourself, while ill keep these guys busy" said Max. Mia nodded her head and ran up to herself.

Max stood in her stance.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Kevin.

"No! You can't hurt her, she is one of you guys" said Max.

"No she is not, she destroyed the town" said Emily.

"Emily, she is your best friend" said Max, Emily looked away.

"Guys come on don't do this" said Max.

"Oh yes we can" said Antonio, then he slashed Max on the back. She fell down in pain, and then got up. Mia saw this and stopped, she couldn't let her friend help her while getting hurt. She hated that.

"Mia, you got to stop please, my friend is getting hurt helping you" pleaded Mia to the pink ranger.

"No, its my job" said the pink ranger and pushed her aside.

"NO!" yelled Mia and ran to her. Then she stopped she saw that all the rangers were fighting Max, and she was getting hurt.

"Ugh" she groaned then fell on the floor. Mia gasped and rushed to her friend side.

Then she saw the rangers saw the pink ranger and ran to her.

"Em, go for it" said Jayden, Emily nodded her head and slashed the pink ranger on the side.

Mia winced at the pain.

"You'll pay for that" yelled the pink ranger. Mia, watched in horror as she hurt her little sister, Emily fell on the floor.

"No no this can't be happening" cried Mia, Max then got up slowly.

"Listen Mia, you need to stop the pink ranger" said Max.

"I.. I … cant" cried Mia, Max took her hand.

"Mia you got to, if you don't you'll die, you need to help us" said Max, Mia nodded her head.

"I'll try" said Mia then got up. She grabbed a stick and hitted the rangers.

"Stay back" she said then turned to herself.

"Mia, you got to listen, your not like this, you kind, a great cook, and is very helpful" said Mia. The pink ranger stopped and thought for a moment, Mia smiled seeing this.

"Your kind, lovable, sweet" continue Mia, she saw the pink ranger dropped her sword.

"And you're a sucker for the color blue" snickered Mia, she looked at Max, Max smiled.

"And you're a Samurai Ranger" finished Mia, the pink ranger looked down.

"What you did here is not your fault, you were just angry that's all" said Mia.

"And you, im her, you need to forgive and forget" said Mia looking at the rangers. The rangers looked down ashamed.

"You guys should be friends, working together" continued Mia, she saw Max give her a thumbs up sign from the ground.

"You see, you even hurt a human!" said Mia pointing to Max, everyone looked at her, Jayden knelt down.

"Were soo sorry" apologized Jayden, Mia smiled, this was working great.

"We would like to apologized to all of you" said Kevin but then there was a sand storm circling around them. Emily and Mike held onto each other, Kevin was holding onto the ground, while Antonio was holding onto the tree, the pink ranger disappeared, and Jayden was holding onto Max like there was no tomorrow. Mia knelt down hiding her face. Then the sand storm disappeared. So was Max.

"Max?" asked Mia, there was no Max in sight, Jayden looked around. Where could she be?


	25. Kevin

Max looked at herself. She had a swimsuit in the color blue. She looked up. Everything was in blue. The tiles on the floor, the wall, the lifeguard, everything.

It was silent at the pool/ Max immediately thought that this had to be Kevin's dream . It did not seem like a nightmare. She heard her little direction forward. Footsteps, light and soft.

Max turned her head. They were two children. They jumped with a splash in the water. Behind the two children came Kevin. "Hey, Max," he greeted. He also completely in blue.

"Uh, hello greeting Max back.

"Beautiful day, is not it." He put his hands on his hips.

"Uh, yes, very beautiful." Max found this very strange. She looked back at the children playing. Both pure blonde hair sticking to their faces.

"Are those your children?" she asked. Kevin laughed.

"No, dude, this is Erika and Toby. I help them swim, "he answered. "Erika, Toby, stay in the shallow."

"So what are you doing here, the pool was looked off to anyone outside of us.

"Uh," cracked Max. "Well, well, I 'she did not get further. All windows broken at once and everything changed from blue to red. It became darker. There was a loud blew and an army of Moogers barged. The children began to scream.

In the middle of the pool appeared a whirlpool that the two led to the deep water. "Ah, help, Aaahh!"

The children struggled. "No!" exclaimed Kevin wanted to go after them. Moogers went to stand in his way.

"Max, help them!" Kevin shouted. Max looked at the water. She had to jump. She took a deep breath and jumped. She touched the ground and pushed back towards the surface. She swam to the terrified children.

The two clung to her. "Stay calm, i getting you two..." Max disappeared under water. Something had grabbed her ankle. She tried to get up again. She saw the feet of the children. To see the movement they managed to keep themselves up.

The vortex of one minute ago was fortunately gone. But Max was stil been pulling down. She did not know what was holding her. With all the effort she came back upstairs.

"Kevin snorted them. Kevin was surrounded by more moogers. Max went down for a few seconds. "Do something!" she cried when she came back up, coughing.

"I can not save them," Kevin thought. Max heard his thoughts.

"Yes, you ..." She went again submerged. "You can ... You are one of the smartest people, Kev! Max was pulled down again, deeper and deeper. To her relief she saw someone jump into the water. It was the duplica off Kevin.

The real Kevin gemophed was still fighting. The children were removed from the water. Max did not hold it anymore. Water flowed in and she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was a hand that grabbed her.


	26. Emily

Max felt sunshine on her face when she woke up. She opened her eyes. She felt she was lying on something hard, yet stroked her face. Max lifted her head slightly. The grass was bright and fresh. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Emily's mother teased.

"Aunt?" Max whisper.

"Yes, who else." The blonde woman with the same eyes as Emily had them bent over her. "We'll eat apple pie, you eat with us?" Max nodded. She came in a sweep up.

Everything around her looked nice and vibrant. She followed her aunt. This was defentily Emily's dream. Max could smell the fresh apple pie. She came into the kitchen. Immediately she noticed that she missed a blonde jumping someone.

"Where's Emily?" asked Max. The feeling that something was terribly wrong crawled in her skin.

"Upstairs at Serena."

'Where else' murmerde Max.

"I'll bring those two a spiece."

"No, let them. It is their last day together

"Last day?" Max sprint up the stairs. SHe flew into the room. The room was not like this, when she had last seen him.

Emily sat on Serena's bed. Serena was lying there peacefully. Max was afraid she was already dead, but no. Her chest was going quiet and weak up and down.

Emily sat with backs turned to Max. "Emily?" Emily visibly lowered her head, turned with a startled jump to her. Max attention was immediately drawn to something small and black in her hands. "What's that?" A superfluous question, because Max knew the answer herself already

"Put that down Emily, you don't want to hurt anyone." Max came forward cautiously. Emily shook her head frantically. With a trembling hand she held the gun up.

"Get back!" she commanded, her voice trembling.

"Emily, do not do stupid things, put it down."

"Get back!" she repeated firmly. Max swallowed and stayed where she stood.

"Tell me what's your plan," she offered.

Emily bit her lip. "What do you think!" she spat. She moved the gun to her head.

"Emily, Please" Max held her hands up. "Why, tell me why." Emily had a stifled sob.

" You wanted to know why, do you really wanted to know?" Emily had tears of awe in her eyes. "Maybe because my sister is taken away from me. The only one who loved me and that I appreciate, is taken from me! " Her voice terremble intense, but also this time it was full of anger. "I'll be alone, all alone. You do not know what it is, Max! "

"The same fear as Mike?" Max after thought. "Are you scared of being left behind?" she asked.

"No!" Emily replied crack. "I'm not afraid, I will not be afraid!" she sniffed.

"I do not mean ..."

"Get back!" Emily barked. Max had taken a small step forward during the talk. Max swallowed again.

"That's not what I meant," she repeated again. "Your fea,r is that to be alone?" Emily was silent for a while.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to lose the only one who loves me." Max finally began to understand.

"Serena is not the only one who loves you, Emily. Not the alone one. "

"Well true!" cried Emily. Refusing to believe what Max said.

"Not true." Max's voice was now soft and tedervol. "Emily, you've got friends who love you. You have family ... "

"Well true!" Now there were tears on her face.

"Not true, Emily." This time there wasn't a crie when she took a step forward. "You got me, Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Jayden."

Emily shook her head stubbornly. She got a lot of headaches. "We are your family, we love you."

"But Serena .." Emily's wrist was grabbed. Emily's head shot sideways. "Serena?"

"Ssht, little sister, I'm here forever." Serena moved her hand to where Emily's heart sat

"Always?"

"Always my dear." She left her last breath, saying: "I will always love you, Emily. Don't forget."

"No!" cried Emily. Max reached forward. She pulled the weapon from her hands, threw it away and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Emily," she said soothingly. She pulled a little bit, just to look at Emily. She put her hand on Emily's heart just like Serena.

"I love you, little cous."

Emily nodded. "I know."


	27. Jayden

Max looked down and saw that she was wearing a jeans and a plain t-shirt with her hair up. She looked around and saw that rest of her team playing in the water. But no Jayden, then she felt someone grab her, she kicked him and fell down. She turned around and saw Jayden holding his stomach.

"Sorry" said Max, Jayden smiled weakly.

"Its ok" he said then Emily's phone rang, she got up from the water and pulled herself up to the ground.

"Hello? Oh ok, got it" said Emily then hanged up, she went over to the rest and told them what Ji said.

"Jayden stay here, your still sick" said Kevin then left, Jayden grunted.

"Come on Max" called Mia, Max nodded her head slowly then ran. She shook her head, this was Jayden's dream, but she did not get it.

"What happened?" asked Max to herself. Then she saw hundreds of moogers. There were all around the dock.

"Not good" said Mike, he then looked around

.

"Guys split up" called Kevin, everyone nodded there heads and left in different directions.

Max looked around, she then sighed, they needed Jayden, even if it was a dream or nightmare.

"Go Go Samurai!" called everyone in union, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" said Emily looking at her morpher.

"Lets try again" suggested Mia.

"Go Go Samurai!" called everyone again, but again nothing happened.

"Come on guys, grab something and go for it!" called Antonio, they nodded and grabbed what ever they saw. Then a mooger took Emily by the back, she was trying to get free but the mooger still held on to her upside down.

"Emily!" called Mike.

"Mike!" yelled Emily for help but she was still stuck.

"Help! Kevin!" shrieked Mia, now a mooger was holding Mia upside down and was hitting her on her stomach.

"Mia!" called Kevin, he then before he could go to help her, a mooger hit him on the back, which made him to cause to fall down in pain. The mooger laughed looking down on the Blue Ranger.

"Kev!" yelled Emily, then Emily kept trying to get out of the mooger grasp, but he was to strong.

"I'll help you guys!" yelled Antonio, he then went on racing around trying to confused the moogers, but just then a mooger came in and hitted him on his head. Antonio then fell down, unconscious. Max looked around, she muttered something under her breath.

"Is this Jayden's dream or mind?" she sighed then began to fight the moogers, she then saw Jayden running up to them. He starred, he watched in horror as his friends were hurting, or how his best friend was unconscious.

'Jayden!" yelled Max trying to get his attention, well that work but then a mooger picked her up, she screamed. She shook her head, Why did I scream? she thought.

Then the mooger laughed and went closer to the beach still holding on to her.

"Hey let her go!" yelled Jayden but then the moogers, took him, and made him watched Max. The mooger then was about to throw Max in the beach full of jelly fish. Max watch in horror, she studied these kinds of jelly fish, and they could kill people. She then remembered, what ever happens to her happens in real life.

"Max!" yelled Jayden, he then began to try to get out of the moogers grasp. The moogers then pulled him down to the ground but made sure that he was still watching though.

Max then screamed as she was thrown in the water, she heard Jayden screamed before she went down in the water. She then floated up coughing up water. She then screamed in pain as a jelly fish stung her. Before she blacked out she saw fire all around them. Then she fell back unconscious.

She then felt someone shook her, she opened her eyes some and saw Jayden and Emily peering over her. She groaned, but remembered they were all right, she sighed but then a pain shot through her and fell back down. Her world going black. Again.


	28. Sad dreams

Max opened her eyes and saw everyone around her looking at things around the room. She got up and felt a shot of pain through her, she hissed and then continue to try to sit up. Jayden hearing the hiss, looked up and grinned.

"Max!" he exclaimed, everyone looked at her, she forced a smile. She looked around and grinned.

"You guys are ok!" she said, she sighed in relief.

"But your not" said Emily sitting down next to her.

"Jayden told you not to go" said Kevin, Max rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't go then you guys could have died" said Max, everyone tilted there head's and blushed.

"Oh, yea you were in our dreams…" said Kevin.

"Yea, and im so glad you guys didn't die" sighed Max she then felt her leg burned, she looked down and saw a bruise on it.

"But you almost did helping us" said Mia.

"I would rather die then you guys, im just an extra" said Max shrugging, but then felt pain. She looked at her shoulder's and saw some blade marks on it.

"Yea but you could have drowned, almost died by jelly fish, or been chocking to death" said Ji, Max looked away.

"It doesn't matter" she said.

"Yes it does Max" said Jayden.

"How are you hurt but not us?" asked Antonio.

"Well it comes with a price, and Max choose herself, only the shadow humans can do it" said Ji, everyone looked at Max, she remembered reading this in the books about her family. She hid it under her bed.

"You never told us about your powers" said Emily kinda upset.

"Im sorry, but it was my own secret, well I thought it was my own secret" said Max looking at Jayden. Jayden shrugged.

"Are you ok though?" asked Jayden, Max looked down at herself, she got a bruised from the jelly fish, blade marks on her shoulders, her throat sore, and she felt weak.

"Peachy" snickered Max, everyone looked at her worried, Jayden more worried then the rest.

"Im fine" said Max then tried to get up.

"More importantly did you defeat the Nylok?" asked Max trying to change the subject.

"Yea we did, thanks to you" said Antonio.

"Oh…" said Max then fell down, but then Jayden held her.

"Max, stay in bed" said Jayden, Max narrowed her eyes.

"No, im fine" said Max, she struggled trying to get off from his arms.

"Max, that's in order" said Jayden, everyone starred at Max wondering what she would do. Max grunted then looked at the shadow. What she was about to do is risky, but she got to try, she needed to think. She then starred again at the shadow and tried to think of her favorite place in the world. This was going to drain almost all of her strength but it would be worth it, Jayden followed her gaze and saw she was starring at the shadow.

"Max no!" said Jayden but it was to late, Max touched the shadow, while everyone screamed.

"Max!"

Max then opened her eyes, she looked around and grinned, she was home.

"Max can't do that, she would drain all her strength and she is not completely healed" said Ji.

"How could she do that?" asked Emily sitting down, she buried her face in her hands, Max then pulled Emily for a hug.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Mia, trying to see if they could find her.

"I have no idea, she could have gotten anywhere in the world" said Ji, shaking his head.

"We need to find her" said Jayden standing up.

"Where dude? I want to find her too, but its hopeless" sighed Mike.

"Im going to find her, she helped me, she helped all of us, we couldn't have been alive if it wasn't for her" said Kevin standing up.

"She did helped me" agreed Mia, she also got up.

"And she is my cousin, I'm going to do what ever it takes to find her" said Emily.

"And she helped me sing" said Antonio nodding his head, everyone starred at him, tilting there heads.

"Never mind" said Antonio.

"Oh well but I'm in too" said Mike, now they were all standing up.

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" yelled everyone in union, then ran outside. Ji sighed.

"I hope they find her" Ji sighed and looked outside.

Max looked around and saw that she was in a burned down barn, she pulled herself, and felt pain but ignored it, she then saw a huge pond on top of a mountain.

"Yes…." she sighed then fell on the ground, she laid in the green grass and looked at the horizon.


	29. Behind the Hill

Max was driven away in a peaceful sleep. Everything felt perfectly. Not worry, just rest. The gentle breeze swept over her.

Her eyes flashed open. She stood and looked down the hill. A strange trouble feeling swept over her. A wind began to came harder. Max shivered. She turned her head. The water in the pond, moved back and forth. Something was going on. Max stood up.

Her body felt sore and stiff. She took a step toward the pond. She looked into the pond and saw her reflection. She let her hands slide into the cool water and folded it into a bowl. She scooped water into her hands and threw it in her face.

"Ah," she enjoyed. It felt cool. In a flash it slightly changed. Max looked at the pond. She touched her face. Something sticky was hanging on her face. "Ugh." She tried to wipe it away with water. But the more water she used the stickier it got. Max began to cough. She stood up and started rubbing her skin.

She could barely opened her eyes. "Mm," she groaned. She hobbled slowly back. "What is this?" She started to panic a bit. The more she deteriorate the closer she came to the edge of the hill. Not observant, she put her foot over the edge, let out a startled scream and fell.

Max was lucky that the hill wasn't to style and went diagonally down. Max rolled over the ground. Jagged rocks, excellent roots and small bushes stood in the road. Max rolled over it sideways and painful. She couldn't bring herself to a stop.

She felt her wounds that she already had got worser. Max finally arrived at the foot of the mountain, but she continued to roll. A large rock let her painful stop. Max moaned loudly in pain. She grabbed her hand into the ground to not to cry the pain out.

She swallowed and got up cautiously. She sought a hold on the rock. Slowly she managed to bring her head up. She looked around. She was surrounded by trees. "Strange, they weren't here first?"

Max thought. It was downright bizarre. Max managed to come right up despite the stinging pain. She didn't recognize this place, she had never been here before. At least in this area. She was back on the hill. She walked cautiously toward where she came from.

She tried not to force too much.

Max was breathing heavily. She had the reach the foot of the hill already. The wind became stronger and she was almost blown away by the force.

The cold cut down her face. She had to find a shelter, she would never be home before dark. With shielded head she continued, becoming slower and slower, more difficult and laborious.

When, after half an hour, no progress had been made, she sank down on the ground. Just a little break. It was even colder. Max cursed herself for forgetting a jacket.

After a few minutes she stood up. Her legs firmly protest as her head gave her a dizzyspell. She supported on her knees panting.

"Come on Max" she encouraged herself. She made her way on, exhausted. She sniffed. A shiver went down her back. A voice in her head told her she had to run.

Max turned around. White translucent sohadows slid to her. They were not ghosts. But they were not persons or bodies either. Max stepped back. This was not good. She could not possibly defend herself and run would be difficult. She had no choice.

She went back, she turned and ran. It seemed, however, fast walking, but there was pain with every step she took, she could not do otherwise. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder. No longer sees shadows. Instead there was a gray hair glow.

Max swallowed. She had to get out of here. By looking back she forgot the way for her. A thick tree root lay in her way. She stumbled across it, but did not fall. She stumbled when she disputed her ankle.

She stopped immediately when she saw the road for her finish. She looked over the edge. She saw a row of jagged rocks below. She looked back and saw no longer glow.

Relieved, she sighed. She let her shoulders slump. "Ugh." A smile on her face area. That faded when the ground beneath her feet was moving and she fell off and fell down.

Storage Max was awake. Bathed in sweat. "Are you okay?" said an unknown voice. Max nodded without looking who it was.

She looked around. She was not in a forest, not even at home. On the contrary. She did not knew where she was. There was not visible. Only sand and stones.

The person knelt beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Max looked aside. It was a girl and a boy standing behind the girl. The girl had light colored skin. Her brown hair was sorted with a short yellow diadem. She had a dark blue jean pants, a white shirt and underneath a dark gray top.

The boy had dark hair but the colour was faded because the light. She could see his burgundy shirt and black pants with green under gaiter.

A other boy apeeared suddenly behind the dark haired boy. He looked a little scared, but Max got a strange feeling from him.

"Who are you?" she asked.


	30. Truth is far away

The 3 kids gave each other glances, Max squinted her eyes. She felt like she knew these kids but where….?

"Im lily, that's Katy, and that's Nick" said the oldest girl.

"Oh… wait is this Wood stone Valley?" asked Max, they 3 kids nodded there heads again, Max eyes widened.

"Wait are you sure? Cause it used to be so beautiful, ponds, sunny, and green grasses" said Max breathing hard. The boy told her to calm down and did as she was told.

"It used to be, but ever since this creepy guy name Master X, well he has like theses slaves that are the shadows roaming around. It eats there blood and you become one of them" said Nick.

"What! Then why are you hear?" yelled Max sitting up.

"Well, were part of the resistance… we help people who come here and don't know like you, and try to get them away from here" said Katy sweetly.

"But this place…. Why is that barn burned down? And there is only a chimney left from that house, and…and….and" started Max looked around confused.

"Master X did this, he said something about luring a ranger or something" said Lily shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait…..this is a dream…. But I already got my dream…so this is home" she whispered and looked around.

"I fell for his trap, ugh I hate myself" cried Max then hid her head into her legs.

"Its ok, but here, you should go change" said Lily, she gave Max a plaid silver/black shirt, pants, boots and a bandana. She quickly changed and looked for her samuraizer, she looked for it but found nothing.

"Crap!" she muttered to herself, now all her friends and the guys she truly likes will be in danger because of her.

"Is something wrong miss?" asked Katy.

"Yes, my friends are going to get hurt, I wont leave without them" said Max strongly.

"Ok, but please stay here in the underground barn" sighed Katy then left.

"Yes" said Max to herself, she then felt a cold shiver she wiped it off and ignored it, she went around and sat down on the ground.

"Guys think! Were would Max go?" asked Mike, everyone thought for a moment.

"Her home" said Jayden and Emily at the same time, Emily glared at the ground. She was supposed to get it not him.

"Ok, were is that?" asked Mike.

"Wood stone" said Jayden, Mia nodded her head.

"Ok, lets go!" said Antonio then they all started to run. Finally, they came into a sign and looked around and saw it was gloomy, dark and creepy. Mia shivered, Kevin pulled a protective arm around her.

"She lived here?" asked Antonio looking around, Emily shook her head.

"No, no this place was different, it was sunny, green grass and ponds that were blue" said Emily looking around.

"Hey what's that?" asked Mike, they saw some shadow figures coming there way.

"Something tells me there not so friendly" said Jayden.

"Run!" yelled Kevin, soon all of them were trying to out run the figures. They then fell on the ground, but then right when they fell down, they saw a figure come out. She was tall, and was kicking the shadows. She turned around, they could see her now, she had brown curly hair blue eyes and was wearing black.

"Hiya!" said the girl and kicked the shadow, she then pulled them into a hole.

"Who are you?" asked Emily scarred, the girl smiled evilly.

"Name is Moogs" said the girl, then looked outside.

"Where is your little friend? Maxy I recall" said the girl.

"How do you know about her?" asked Jayden glaring at the girl.

"She must be near" said the girl ignoring his question.

"Over there!" said the girl pointing to the burn down house, the shadows then well flew over there. The girl followed them, the rangers looked at each other.

"Go!" yelled Jayden, they then all ran to the chimney too, they then saw 3 peered figures over them. They were children.

"Kids?" asked the girl. The kids looked at each other.

"Get away from us Moogs! Tell that Master X of yours to leave!" yelled Nick fuming, the girl laughed wickedly.

"She is here, go" said the girl, the shadows then passed the 3 kids and went down the halls. They then heard a scream, the girl laughed, while the rangers face paled. Jayden gulped, the 3 kids mouth open in shock.

"Guys go!" yelled Emily, they all of them tried to leave into the hole but they were stuck into the ground. They then saw Max getting out with the shadows holding her, she looked all drain out and sad and depressed. She looked up and gave a frown then closed her eyes, she shook her head. A shadow then was about to get Emily but Max glared at it.

"The deal" she chocked out, the shadow then flew away along with Max.


	31. Somethings wrong

Max opened her eyes, she was in chains, she felt herself rock back and forth. She groaned, then a door had opened up and a Dayu came in laughing.

"Morning my pet" she snickered, Max glared at her.

"Im not your pet" snarled Max, she struggled through the chains, Dayu came closer.

"But you will be…." hissed Dayu.

"No way! Im not evil!" urged Max, she made her face leave out of Dayu's grasp.

"Soon my pet…soon" repeated Dayu then left, Max gasped.

"This was soo not part of the deal" scuffed Max and pouted, she then thought about everyone wondering if they were ok, how was Emily? Or even worse how was Jayden? With that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily pouted as Mike and Antonio were dragging her off to the Shiba house, no one noticed Jayden lunging behind, he was everything but happy or joyful. He was sulking around then Mia came over to him finally noticing.<p>

"Jayden" she said softly, she putted a hand on his shoulder, Jayden looked up.

"She will be fine" insisted Mia, Jayden shook his head.

"What is she is not?" urged Jayden.

"She will! We will find her, there was nothing we could anyway, we were stuck on the ground" argued Mia.

"Yes we could, we could have helped her, we could have over powered the shadows, but no I failed her. I failed to save the person I most cared about" snapped Jayden, he stomped away before Mia could say anything else.

"Let me go, I want to look for Max, let me go!" Emily protested against cross. She pulled, pushed and scratched, but they did not let go.

"Emily, we can do nothing." hushed Antonio hopeless.

"I do not care, I want to speak those children , knowing what they know right now!" She pulled loose from Antonio's grip. Mike grabbed her from behind again. Her arms clasped in a cross against har body. Emily worked strongly against, but after a while she became tired and she fell asleep on the spot. Mike covered her firmly.

'Oh, Max' he thought. 'What have you do to youself again?'

* * *

><p>Max felt something burning on her skin that made her jump, if she wasn't chained.<p>

She looked at her arm. Someone had a brander pushed on her arm. She a swing she pushed away the brander and she fell to the ground. She heard a snide smile. She sighed, tears stung her eyes.

"Finally decided to wake up?" Laughed Dayu mean. She was however not the one who had kept the brander at her arm. "Moogers, put her back up, finish this job off!" She barked.

Very quickly the chair stood right up again. Max saw every move and she did not like it. The brander was arrested. Max's eyes widened as she began to scream in fear as the fire marker was put in her fiercely.

"Already had enough?" Dayu said, when she snapped her fingers. Max was breathing heavily from the intense pain. Her eyes red and her arm paralyzed. "Look at, Samurai Ranger, for you it's over."

* * *

><p>Emily shot up panting heavily "Max," she cried. Head completely in sweat. Her blond hair sticking to her forehead. Immediately her friends rushed into the room. Worried<p>

Mike sat next to Emily as he rubbed her back. "Ssh, it's okay, everything is good, calm down." Emily shook her head quickly.

"No," she managed to make "Max, oh, no, Max" Tears ran down her cheeks. Her breath came fast. "Dayu, Dayu has her." Mia and Jayden exchanged a quick glance.

"What do you mean?" asked Jayden. He held his face tight. He did not wanted to seem weak.

"I saw Max and Dayu, branding, so much pain," Emily choked her words quickly. "Poor Max, not the same anymore."

"Emily, what are you talking about?" Jayden was very worried and drove him on his nerves.

"I .." Emily's eyes closed again, as she fell backwards, back asleep.

"Emily!" Jayden said, he took a step forward. He noticed immediately that it was pointless. He took a deep breath, his face glow red and he ran out of the room. Kevin and Antonio behind him.

Mike covered Emily under. "Go after him, I will have an eye on Emily" Mia promised. Mike nodded as he did what she said.

He found Kevin and Antonio fighting with Jayden. Jayden as an attempt to escape. Mike pulled his Samuraizer. Mentor Ji would murder him if he saw what he did. He wrapped Jayden into a tree by use of ivy.

Jayden could not reach his samuraizer so also could not escape. "Mike, let me out of here!" Jayden said angrily. Mike shook his head refusing. "Mike, let me out of here, right now!"

"Not until you calm down, cry all you want, I do not pass!" Jayden led everything out. After an hour he calmed down.

"That felt good, thank you," he said as Mike let him go. Mike gave him a pat.

"I know it's not fun, but It's not helping Max, let's go back inside." Just that moment, there was a bang. The boys made that they were inside. The girl's room was all but destroyed. Mia lay in a heap on the ground. Whimpering.

Jayden knelt down beside her, just like Kevin. They turned her on her back gently ."Emily," she stammered, unable to say another word.

Mike looked around the room. The bed in which Emily was located lying in pieces on the ground. "Mia, what happened?" Antonio asked.

"Emily," she repeated. "Max bad, took Emily with her ..." Then her eyes fell shut with asigh.


	32. AN

**Het everyone, i know you gone to hate this**

**but if its tursday 26 ocobtre than i can't uplaod for 3 months i am really sorry i will try but i cant promise**

**its my on fault i now**

**i will try to upload some on wensdey the 25**

**bye till 3 months**


	33. Max?

Max carried Emily outside the Shiba house, she already hit Mia which didn't feel bad at all. Since her power was darkness, she always felt herself being beaten by the Nighlock's a little easier, since well she can turned bad any time.

"Night night Emy" soothed Max, Emily slowly fell asleep again, Max smiled at this. Her job was almost done. And the best thing was that Mike didn't snore. It was funny how that little thing can change your whole world.

"How is it Silver Ranger?" she heard a voice, she turned around and saw Dayu. She grinned at her.

"Here she is, Dayu" Max said putting Emily on the floor, she already gave her something to make her fall asleep. Hard.

"Perfect, you may go to the rangers and deliver the message I told you" nodded Dayu, she then took Emily to the Sanzu river, it was a special place were humans can survive there.

"Yes Mam" sighed Max, she then ran to the city.

She saw people running all over, there she saw a Nighlock, she snickered. This was to easy, she charged at the Nylok.

"Play along…." she hissed, the Nighlock nodded his head sensing evil in her.

"Max!" yelled Kevin, I turned around and gave a thumbs up.

"Hey guys! Lets blow this party!" yelled Max, she could see Jayden looking at her all happy through his helmet. But Mia had a confused look in her face.

"Now get out of here, if you wanna live" hissed Max to the Nighlock as she hit him on the side.

"Got it Silver" he nodded then left. Max grinned.

"Max! Where's Emily?" asked Mike worried, Max shrugged her shoulders then powered down.

"I don't know, you tell me. I just came back" argued Max, she let her hair fall, and tried to hide her red eyes.

"Max…what happened to your eyes?" asked Mia, Max sighed, they weren't making this easy for her.

"Fine! You caught me" sighed Max looking sad, but then she looked up with an evil grin her face that made the rangers step back a few steps.

"But then again, I can be who I wanna be now" laughed Max, then she morphed into her ranger suit.

"Who's next?" she asked,

"Max….." whispered Jayden, Max rolled her eyes.

"Call me Maximum, as for your going to be Maximum buh bye" snickered Max then lunged for Mia, she shot an arrow and it landed right beside Mia.

"Dayu sent me to give you a message. If you want to save your little blonde friend. Then you better hurry up. Soon she wont, well lets just say. Be breathing." snickered Max.

"Oh and watch out" she whispered then left.

"Max!" yelled Jayden, Max heard this as she drifted off, but she didn't look back. But she looked confused for a minute.

"Huh?" she whispered but then the darkness took over her.

"I told you! Didn't I tell ya?" said Mia holding onto Kevin, she felt weak and not able to hold on.

"Poor Max…." said Antonio.

"Why does this freaken things happen to her?" yelled Mike punching the wall. "And why Emily, sweet Emily, why her? Why the fuck did this happen to her?" yelled Mike, Mia sighed and looked down.

"She is a curse" said Kevin quietly.

"What?" Jayden asked, his eyes shown anger and sadness, he wasn't holding back now.

"The dark ranger, which is Max. This would happen to her before goodness happens, its in the old prophecy. I read it over and over, never thinking this would happen, yet it did" said Kevin quietly.

"And you didn't tell us this because?" yelled Jayden narrowing his eyes.

"Because I never thought this would happen" growled Kevin, narrowing his eyes too.

"well you should have told us anyway!" yelled Jayden.


	34. Stones

"The curse is breakable but not easy," said Kevin. "Max can not do much. The darknesshas been over her coated. Have any of you noticed something different with her? "

"Mm, Emily told me that she sometimes heard Max speak, but she saw nobody."

"Shadows, Maximum power is darkness, but that does not mean it is bad. Hear the cursegoes as follows: '

With each full moon at night when the stars will be aligned. Will darkness and wrathdescend. So dark, so bad, so horrible. Those will not notice. Darkness eats at the heart ofthe Chosen. If conceded, there is no turning back, only one person can and will reverse the curse. Requires only a big sacrifice has been given. The heart and soul will return. Light and sun no longer quiet. Three stones, fire, earth rich and diamond . With three stonesundo, then joy. Fire will pour, earth rich will soothe and heal diamond.

"I do not get it," said Mia.

"The three stones be merged, as Max power to explode the plea cut down on her. The danger is that one who does not survive, "explained Kevin out. Everyone looked at each other.

"Let us then look for those stones," said Mia. Everyone nodded. "What were the stonesagain?"

"Diamond, fire and earth rich."

"Earth richis that a stone?" Kevin sighed.

"I do not know, let's first find fire and diamond."

"How hard can it be.. 'Antonio who has a very long time said nothing spoke suddenly."

"Kevin, give me that book." Kevin gave it to him. Antonio studied the text. "Mm, yes, so."He turned a few pages later. "We do not need stones," he said after a while.

"No stones, but it says."

"You should not take literally what it says, deceit is not far to seek '

"You sound like a failed poet."

"That's me even, they are not stones."

"Why?"

"It's about three people. Fire is about a leader. Diamond is the victim, and this earth is the one who listens. In other words. Fire is Jayden. Diamond is Max. Earth rich is fire or logging, the plea, on diamond or thus Max. Earth rich will soothe. Emily can calm Max down when the plea is over her. "

"But what about the mix then?"

"A distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yes, only those who read more than their noses, will illuminate the truth."

"Antonio, a good advice," said Mike. "Stop with gap."

Totally somewhere else, Emily came slowly to consciousness. Her head felt like lead as her eyes that just resting on bricks. She heard Max talking in the distance. Dayu did it means that she had got from Max, was still in her. She could see Max trought her blurred vision, but then again she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	35. Micky

I woke up feeling dizzy, I stepped up and fell back.

"Hey no testing while I'm on my job!" I yelled as squid face took out the shot, then I blinked a few times.

"Your doing well, how is your new home Chosen One?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Its fine, but im going to finish this once and for all" I growled, then got up. I morphed out, and looked at my eyes, then I saw that my eyes were no longer red, but my normal brown.

"Thanks squidy" I giggled, then straightened my hair. I took one last look then went to change. I took some skinny jeans, a football jersey, some sneakers, let my hair fall, while chewing some gum.

"Ok, I'm off Squidy, have fun with cranky over there" I snicker then left, I got off through the streets. Everything seems so far away, like I cant trust this place. Just the way I like it. I walk around, then I saw him. Jayden I believe is what they call him. I tried to leave, but he caught me, then I walked in to a bathroom. I took out my phone.

"Squidy! Make me change my appearance, like where can I … er never mind" I say, then I saw a place. I went inside, changed my hair color to brown, I got some glasses then kept on walking, but changed to a tank top.

"Hey there hottie" said a boy, I rolled my eyes and kept walking looking straight, I heard some whistles and hoots. I turned to them, and pointed to me, they nodded there heads eagerly, then I put my hand up, like -whatever- then turn and leave. I walk right to the blockbusters store were I say the rest of the samurai rangers were. I casually looked through some scary movies, then I felt myself walking over to them. What am I doing? Then before I knew it, a Nighlock appears, I groan, and ran out. I followed the rest of the rangers, and saw them transform. I hid behind a building, and looked out, there was Squid face, I groaned louder. Why is he doing here? Then I saw him look at me, he nodded and threw something at a shadow, I quickly grabbed it, and saw that he left. I looked at it, it was a morpher, but a black one. I grin, maybe in order to distract them or fall to our plan. Is to start over, forget Max, hello Mikeala! The black ranger, a 'good' person, if I hang out with them, and to get there trust back they will believe me and be on my side. Squidy you're a genius! I then waited, I know that Squidy is going to send a Nylok to show im one of them. Then my phone rang, I quickly opened it.

"What?" I hissed, I heard a chuckle.

"What's your name now Max? Im sending a new Nighlock, you may call me at this number it's a new tech I learned to counter" I heard Squid face say.

"Alright, name is Mikeala" I hushed.

"Alright Micky you only got one shot don't blow it" he said then left.

"Yup no pressure at all" I groan then saw a new Nighlock came out. It looked like a messed up elephant. I saw the rangers morph and started to attack it, but I could see that they didn't have it in them. I quickly morphed and ran out.

"Goin Black" I muttered. My rangers outfit was certainly unique. I wore a black mini skirt, with silver ripped leggings, with black huge boots that go up to my knees, then I had black tore up gloves on my hands instead of gloves, then I had a black top like Mia and Emily, but the sleeves were huge and cut of on the top but I had silver hand leggings that were tore off under it. Then to finish it off, I had a black mask to cover my face only my eyes though. I saw him, he was just messed up in so many ways. I took out my spear weapons and held a pose. I felt the stares of the samurai rangers, but my eyes were only on the Nighlock, I tried my best to send him a message that this was a plan, I couldn't tell if he got it or not. Then of course Nylok's were pretty dumb and stupid.

I soon charged at it, I kept hitting it, but nothing worked. I felt angry, then started to hit it, and fell down, as the Nighlock hit my side. I winced at the pain, and then stood back up, then I hit him on his man hood spot, he fell down and roared in pain. I grinned, then he left. I sighed and held my onto my right arm. I limped over, and fixed my back, then kept walking. I stood right on top of Jayden, I gave him a smile. Then I held out my hand, he took it and I helped him stand up. After all the samurai rangers got up and powered down except me they all looked at me.

"Who are you?" questioned Antonio.

"He means thank you" said Mia quietly, I nod but before I could say anything Kevin spoke.

"But then he means who are you" bumped in Kevin who crossed his arms over his chest. I glared at him, then put my hands on my hips, but held out a hand to do a hand shake. Mike took it, and shook my hand, then Jayden shook my hand followed by the rest.

"My name is Mikeala or Micky either one, the black samurai warrior" I said, they all looked at each other then Jayden stood forward.

"Show us your identity, we showed you yours" he said, I stammered and hesitated a little. Then finally I took out my morpher and I powereddown. My brown wavy hair fell down, with black highlights over the bangs, I wore a black hat, a small white t-shirt, which showed a lot of my stomach, a silver necklace, pierced belly button, baggy black pants and some big skater shoes. Also I had so many bracelets I lost count, more skin showed a lot on my upper part. Then I had some cherry red lips, I realized I still had my gum and popped it. I waved my hand at them, then kept chewing my gum.

"So what's up?" I asked casually, Kevin's face was seriously red, and even I took a back.

"Who are you! What are you?" he growled, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Like I said im Mikeala, im the black samurai worrier. There. Listen if you don't want my help then I understand. But I see your couple rangers short. So I thought maybe-" I started but Jayden cut me in.

"Your in" he said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I reply then morph back in to myself. They gave me a weird look, I shrug.

"What? I don't like my real identity" I snorted, then ran off, and jumped. I collided with the dark, being gentle, doing back flips and splits, like a ninja. Soon I made to the Shiba place, the rangers running behind me, I wield around. Mike came up and grin at me, then knocked on the door. Mentor Ji opened it, and waved us in.

"I found nothing on Max, or Emily. Who is she?" asked Mentor, I looked down.

"Mikeala" I muttered then held out his hand, we both gave a strong grip, Mentor gave a gentle smile, that almost made me want to puke. Happy? Smiley? Ugh.

"Im the black samurai warrior, I came to join your team. I see that you have been two rangers down" I say, he nodded.

"Let me see your identity" he said, I nodded then powered down. His eyes widened a little, as I blushed some but then popped my bubble.

"Interesting" he muttered, I glared at him.

"Ok, you will be having your own room I hope that's fine" he says, I nod.

"Its fine" I say, then left. But someone took hold of my wrist, I whirled around and saw Mike there.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head. I saw him staring at my lips, I smirked and pulled away.

"Sorry got to go. Maybe later" I say winking, then left to my room. This is going to be interesting.

Emily Pove:

I woke up, and groaned. I was in a cage now, my morpher out of reach, I groaned louder.

"Ugh…."

"Good morning Yellow Ranger" I heard a voice, I looked up and saw Dayu.

"Your cousin is being very helpful, maybe you should join her" said Dayu, I winced.

"No way! Im good, and not bad. Max is just easily influenced that's all" I argued, but I felt weak.

"Think about it, she has a great power. She feels alive, you are always being good. Don't you wish that you can be bad? Stop pleasing people, and please yourself?" she questioned, I looked down.

"Think about it. Tell me your choice soon" she whispered then left to another room. I curled up to a ball, what do I do now?


End file.
